Dream of you, of us
by petiteserpy
Summary: Et si Hermionne Granger avait été adoptée ? Si son destin n'était pas celui que nous décrivent les livres. Et si elle était la proie d'un danger qu'elle n'orait jamais imaginé ? Si celui si était plus proche d'elle que vous même ne pourriez le penser ? Et si sa seule chance de survie était Drago Malfoy ? Je suis Hermione Narcissa Eléa Mactwin Jédusor, et voici mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

C'était un bel après midi de juillet. Assises dans le jardin du château de Wiltshire, deux jeunes femmes discutaient et riaient, leur enfant sur les genoux. L'une était d'un blond presque blanc, comme son mari, et comme son fils, et recevait ce jour sa meilleure amie. celle-ci arborait une magnifique chevelure caramel, comme sa fille. Les deux enfançons jouaient gaiement sur les genoux de leur mère. Le jeune blond riait en voyant sa jeune amie se débattre avec cette masse de cheveux que le vent envoyait obstruer sa vue. Puis suite à une envie d'un tout autre jeu, ils sautèrent sur leur pieds pour entamer une partie de chat travers les jardins fleuris, sous le regard attendris de ces dames. Il courait aussi vite qu il pouvait. Il voulait absolument la rattraper. Et c'est se qui arriva. Ils finirent tout deux au sol. Lui s'assit sur elle et se mit la chatouiller gentiment. Il la voyait rire. Et cette seule vue le faisait sourir. Mais ces moments ne durait jamais, son père était toujours la pour y mettre un terme. Et c'est-ce qu il fit ce jour là . Il vint séparer les deux enfants, souleva la petite fille brune hurlant que plus jamais il ne voulait les revoir dans son manoir, que son fils n avait pas besoin d'amis. Le garçonnet tenta, en vain, d'arrêter son père. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Il criait de toute ses force de la lacher. Une baguette s'éleva, une vive douleur, puis plus rien.

Drago Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit du manoir Malfoy. Encore un cauchemar. Encore ce cauchemar, toujours le même. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que chaque nuit il lui apparaissait cette scene dans ses rêves. Au début il avait penser que se n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais plus le temps passait plus il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir vécu ce moment. Ce jardin ressemblait trop au sien pour être le fruit de son imagination, cette femme blonde avait le même visage que sa propre mère, et cet enfant avait la réplique exact de ses propres yeux. A présent il en était sur, cet enfant c'était lui, cet homme ne pouvait être autre que son père, le discours qu'il tenait le prouvait, cette femme tait Narçissa. Mais ce qui le tourmentait le plus était les deux personnages. Cette femme, il en était certain, il ne la connaissait pas. En revanche il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour savoir qui était cette fillette avec qui il jouait, et qui avait versé tant de larmes pour lui. Car dans ses souvenir, à part sa mère, personne n'avait jamais pleurer pour lui. Il avait d'abord penser qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson, mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Pansy avait les cheveux noirs et lisses, cette fille avait de jolie boucles caramels.

Après avoir jeter un il son réveille, le jeune Malfoy sortis de son lit pour ouvrir ses rideaux.  
"_ Encore de la pluie. Génial! Il prit une douche enfila un jogging et un sweat, puis quitta le manoir pour aller courir le tour du domaine comme il le faisait chaque matin. Cela lui permettait de se vider la tête et de ne plus penser ses cauchemars. Il rentra tremper et d écida de faire un détour par les cuisine afin de demander, non d'ordonner, un Malfoy ne demande pas il ordonne, qu'on lui serve son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre.  
Il croisa sa mère dans le petit salon, elle brodait des gouttes de pluie quand elle l'aperçut.  
- Drago mon chéri, vous êtes trempé .  
- Je le sais mère, je viens de rentrer je comptais monter me changer.

- Vous êtes aller courir sous cette pluie ?! Mais Drago voyons à quoi pensiez vous ? Ne tomber pas malade surtout, pas avant la rentrée se serait idiot de votre part.

- Oui mère.  
- A ce propos j ai reçu ce matin un hiboux de Madame Zabini qui tenait confirmer que Blaise arrivera en début d'après midi, pour passer le reste de la semaine avec vous. J ai obtenu cela de votre père alors sachez vous montrez intelligent. Faites honneur votre sang, les Blacks en plus d'être toujours très beaux ont toujours été extrèmement intelligent.  
- Bien mère, je vous en remercie. Je monte me changer bonne journée à vous.

Sur ces mots l'héritier Malfoy monta les degrés, et prit une douche. Alors que l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles courbaturés, un grattement se fit entendre dans sa chambre. C est baguette en main, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau qu'il sortit de la salle de bain prèt se défendre. Il découvrit avec soulagement que se bruit avait été produit par un hiboux qui avait élut domicile sur le dossier d un fauteuil. Drago posa donc sa baguette sur la commode et débarrassa l animal de son message.

Drago,

Je t'écris pour te rappeler que j arriverai vers 13h.  
Et aussi pour te dire que Pansy demande de tes nouvelles et espère que tu répondra bientôt a ses lettres.  
Pitié pense nous et réponds a ces foutues lettres avant d apprendre dans la Gazette la mort de l un de nous.  
Au faite, as-tu trouvé qui est la mystérieuse jeune fille qui hante tes rêves beau blond ?

BZ

Zabini. Deux lettres en même pas quatre heures. Et Pansy qui l'énervait avec toutes ces lettres. Si il n en recevait pas trois dans la journée c'était un miracle. Mais il n y répondrait certainement pas. Il lui dirait qu il ne les avait pas reçut ou qu il avait oublié. Ils passeraient la nuit ensemble et le lendemain elle ne lui en voudrait plus. Trop heureuse de pouvoir de nouveaux se venter d avoir encore une fois coucher avec le prince des serpentars. Et Blaise qui en rajoutait une couche en parlant de ce cauchemar. Il venait peine de se le sortir de la tête. Il se dirigea vers une armoire verte et argent et fit tomber le souvenir de son rêve dans la pensine qu elle contenait. Comme sa il pourrait le montrer Blaise. Ils se connaissaient depuis la naissance donc si Drago connaissait cette fille, son meilleur ami la connaissait forcement. Il pourrait donc lui dire de qui il s agissait.

Point de vue de Drago

13h était vite arrivée et en moins d une heure je m'étais retrouvé sur le chemin de travers avec Blaise.  
- Alors du nouveau avec cette fille ?  
- Blaise dans mon souvenir je ne dois même pas avoir 6 ans alors comment veux tu que je me souvienne qui c' est? Si mon père la mise dehors ce jour là pour ne plus qu on se fréquente alors je ne l ais plus revue.  
- Ouai dit comme sa, sa a plutôt l air logique. Mais ton père et ta mère n ont toujours adresser la parole qu'à des sorciers non ?  
- Ouai toujours a des sorciers de sang-pur. De toute façon ou est l'intéret de parler des traitres leur sang ou des sangs de bourbes ? Se serrait leur faire trop d honneur.  
- Mouai, donc sa veut dire que cette fille est forcement une sorcière, une sang pure. Sa limite les recherches. Seulement Poudlard n est pas la seule école de sorciers au monde. T as mystérieuse amie peut très bien être Beaux - Battons.

- Ouai j y avais pas penser. Bon on rentre ? J ai tout ce qu il me faut.

J avais montrer mon souvenir Blaise, et il pensait lui aussi la connaitre. Ce qui prouve que ce rêve n est pas le fruit de mon imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le même rêve, les mêmes personnages, le même jardin. Des pleurs, ses pleurs. Ses yeux embués de larmes, ses prunelles toujours pleines de vie et maintenant si tristes et douloureuses. Puis cette douleur. Un cri, un nom que je ne compris pas.

Je me réveilla en sueur. Encore ce rêve. Un regard il la fenêtre me suffit pour deviner qu il ne devait être plus de 2h du matin. Soudain un bruit dans le fond de ma chambre m alerta, je sautais du lit baguette en main prèts en découdre. Ne discernant que deux yeux d un bleu, dignes des lagons les plus clairs, suppliant et inquiets.

- Mère, que faites vous là , cette heure ?  
Elle ne semblait pas m'écouter, ou du moins pas m entendre.  
- Retrouve la, et protège la. Il le cherche et il trouvera. L Homme la barbe n est plus là pour la protéger et l'élu ne pourra rien y faire. Protégez la, vous le fils du Mal et son compère. Je n ai pu protéger la mère. Toi qui m écoute protége la fille, protége ton futur.

Je la regardais, perplexe. Que voulait elle dire ? Ses mots parlaient ils de la fille de mon cauchemar ?

- Drago ? Que se passe t il ?  
Elle semblait réveillée, sortie de sa transe étrange.

Je lui tendis un livre, lui expliquant qu elle était venue me le demander. Un mensonge bien sur, mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? Qu'un instant elle m avait fait penser Treelawnay ? Assurément pas.  
Cette nuit la, je ne pu me rendormir tant je pensais cette fille,et aux paroles de ma mère. Qui pouvait bien la chercher ? Et pourquoi ? Si l'élu, soit saint Potter, et l Homme la barbe, soit Dumbledore, ne peuvent rien faire alors qu est-ce que je peux y faire ? Mais alors sa veut dire qu elle est a Poudlard ? Je dois donc la connaitre. Je décidais de jeter un oeil dans ma pensine, avec une peu de chance j aurais une illumination.

C est Blaise qui me sortit de la pensine. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il devait être près de 10h. Il me lanca un regard moqueur, comprenant sans doute que je n avait pas vraiment dormis et avais passé la nuit à pensser cette fille.

- Dray, tu peux vraiment pas arréter 5minutes hein ! Pouffa-t-il

- C est pas sa, j ai juste de nouvelle informations. Marmonnais-je.  
Il me regarda 15 secondes, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
- Des informations ? Dans la nuit ? T as imité la Granger dans la bibliothèque toute la nuit c est sa ? Il riait, on ne rit pas d un Malfoy ! Jamais! Ami de longue date ou pas!  
- Ne ris pas ! Ma mère est passer dans la nuit. Elle m a raconta un tas de choses. Mais ne t avise pas de lui en parler elle ne s en souviendra pas, elle tait comme en transe.  
- Ah je vois. Et que t a-t-elle dit ?

- Que on devait retrouver cette fille, et la protager. Que Tu-sais-qui la cherche et qu il finira pas la trouver. Que Potty et le vieux fou ne pourront pas la protager comme ils le font maintenant. Et un truc comme protège la, protège ton futur , là par contre je vois pas le rapport.  
- Dumbledore ? T as charmante demoiselle est donc à Poudlard ? Si sa se trouve tu la connais peut être est-elle déjà passée par ton lit ! Cette fois il se tenait les cotes tellement il riait. J en vins même rire aussi.  
- T imagine si c est le cas ? Nous rîmes de plus belle.  
Je pense que ma mère devait connaitre la sienne. Avec un peu de chance elle doit avoir garder des photos. Acio album photos !

En quelques secondes je me retrouvais un vieil album entre les mains. Nous passames les 5 premières années de ma vie puisque je ne me souvenais que d elle a un peu près 6ans.  
Nous feuilletames encore 5bonnes minutes avant de tomber sur une photo pour le moins intéressante. On pouvait y voir deux femmes assise sur un banc dans le jardin d un manoir, mon manoir. Il était facile de reconnaitre ma mère avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux aussi blonds que les miens. En revanche je ne connaissais pas la femme ses cotés. Certainement la mère qu elle n avait pas pu protéger. Sur leurs genoux souriaient deux enfants, moi et elle.

- C est a sa qu elle ressemble alors

- Blaise tu l as déjé vu avant cette photo. Dis-je légèrement moqueur.  
- Ouai bon, donc avec sa on devrai pouvoir la retrouver a Poudlard. D après ce que j ais compris c est urgent non ?  
- Ouai. Espérons qu on la trouvera avant Lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Pendant ce temps dans la banlieue londonienne, une jeune grifondore prenait le thé compagnie de ses parents. Ces derniers avaient, les entendre, une grande nouvelle a lui annoncer. Mais elle n était pas dupe et savait pertinemment qu ils voulaient lui parler de ses parents. De ses parents biologiques. Car oui Hermione Granger avait été adoptée, elle le savait depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais ses connaissances sur le sujet s arrétaient là . Les Granger avaient toujours refusé de lui en dire plus. Elle leur en avait d abord voulu. Pensant qu ils n étaient que de grands égoistes. Et elle n avait pas tord. Jane et Petter Granger étaient égoistes. Mais c était uniquement parce qu il aimaient leur fille. Elle n était pas biologiquement la leur, mais ils l aimaient de tout leur coeur, alors pour la garder près d eux plus longtemps ils avaient refus de parler. Mais à présent le moment était venu. Hermione venait de fété ses 17ans. Elle était maintenant majeur dans le monde sorcier et il devaient respecter leur parole. Monsieur Granger voyant sa femme au bord des larmes décida de parler le premier.  
- Hermione ma puce, tu sais que nous t avons adopter.  
- Je le sais papa. Tu peux y aller ne t inquiète pas.  
- Oui. Alors.. Hum.. Le terme exact serait plutôt recueilli .

- Recueilli ?

- Oui. Répondit Jane. En faite tes parents ne sont pas des moldus. Non en faite tu es l unique héritière d un grande famille de sang-pur. Tout ce que je sais c est que tes parents ne sont plus en vie. Ils ont t assassinés c est pour cela que tu a vécu ici. La personne qui s en ai prit a tes parents biologiques , te recherche depuis. Mais n aurait jamais penser chercher un sang de bourbe, c est pourquoi Dumbledore t as confié a nous. Confia-t-elle en larmes.  
- On sait qui les a tué ? Et pourquoi ?  
- Oui. On sait qui les a tué car il n approuvait pas leur union. C est ton grand-père paternel. Celui dont doit nous débarrasser ce cher Harry. Ta mère s appelait Eléa Mactwin, tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Ton père tait Tom Mattew Jédusor. Mais rassure toi il n était pas comme son père.  
- Je voudrais être sur d une chose. Si j ai vécu avec vous, c est parce que vous le vouliez n Est-ce pas ? Vous n avez pas été forcé ? Elle retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes mais on entendait sans difficultés les sanglots dans sa voix.  
- Oh non jamais ma chérie ! Je t aime comme ma fille, tu es et sera toujours ma petite Hermione. Et ce quoi qu il arrive.  
- Hermione, tu Tu ne peux pas rester vivre ici. Maintenant que tu est majeure nous ne pouvons plus de te protéger. Cependant tu restera vivre Poudlard quelque temps. Ta mère avait tout prévu. Dumbledore t expliquera. Il ne me reste qu a t apprendre ton nom. Ensuite tu partira, avec ce porte-au-loin.

Point de vue de Hermione

Mon père me tendis alors une bague. Je reconnu sans mal la chevalière de mon directeur.  
- Bien, alors quel est mon nom ? Je ne pleurais plus, je n étais pas en colère qu il me mettent la porte comme sa. Je comprenais. C était pour notre bien tous.  
C est Jane qui repris la parole, après avoir interroger son poux du regard.  
- Tu te nomme Hermione Narcissa Eléa Mactwin Jédusor, comtesse de MacBurry et duchesse de WilBurry.  
- Comtesse ? Duchesse ?! Je n en revenais pas. Sa alors j avais les mêmes titres que la fouine ! J espère juste que les garcons et Ginny ne me détesteront pas, serte mon père était un homme bien. Mais Jédusor n est pas un nom facile porter tout les jours.

Je montais donc dans la chambre pour finir mes bagages. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse parètre, ils étaient fait depuis bien longtemps. Je pris donc dans mon armoire une autre valise, puisque je ne reviendrais pas ici ou du moins je n y vivrais plus, lui jetais un sort d extension indétectable. Je la délaissais et me retournais pour prendre mais affaires, mais je ne pu que rester figée. Je partais pour toujours, cette endroit me manquerais. Je chassais mes larmes d un revers de manche rageur. J étais une grifondore, et la principale qualité des élèves de ma maison était le courage. Je me montrerai donc courageuse et ne verserai pas de larmes inutiles. Je pris donc tous mes livre, mes vétements, mes posters, mon journal intime, et les rangea dans ma valise.  
Puis l aide d un sort je la fis descendre avant de rejoindre Petter et Jane.

J allais les serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois quand ma mère me tendis une photo. Une photo sorcière si on en jugeait par les protagonistes qui souriaient et jouaient. Je la regardais attentivement. L espace d un instant je cru me voir, plus vieille au coter d une femme blonde. Avant de me rendre compte que cette femme avec les cheveux incroyablement lisses. Tout le contraire des miens. Je pu voir sur les genoux des ses femmes, deux enfançons, un blond et une petite brune. Impossible de douter de son identité . C était moi.

La chevalière du directeur de Poudlard se mit a trembler tout en émmétant une lueur bleue. Il était l heure. Je disparu dans un pop sonore. Lorsque j ouvris les yeux, j étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il me regardait en souriant.  
-Je vous attendais Miss. Mactwin Jédusor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil rouge devant la cheminé dans l appartement des préfets en chefs. Elle repensait sa conversation avec son directeur. Celui-ci lui avait raconté toute l histoire de ses parents. Mattew Jédusor et Eléa Mactwin avaient été préfets de serpentar et griffondor. Les querelles opposant leur maison et leur famille firent qu ils se détestèrent de nombreuses année. Mais le sauvetage de la meilleure amie de sa mère les avait rapproché . Narcissa Malfoy étant la fois la meilleure amie d Eléa et la cousine de Mattew. C est la suite de cet évênement que leur relation avait changé . De la haine à l amour i qu un pas après tout. Puis le Jédusor senior s'était opposé leur couple et les avait tué pour s assurer qu il n y avait pas de descendance et qu il resterait le plus puissant mage.

Dumbledore lui avait aussi appris, que pour sa sécurité , sa mère et père avait tout prévu avant de mourir. Ainsi donc quelque par dans le monde, quelqu un devait la chercher pour la protéger. Seulement, personne ne sait de qui il s agit. Cette personne pouvait donc très bien être au service de son grand père. C est sur cette pensé que la jeune griffondor rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Point de vue de Drago

Je courrais. Encore et toujours, il courrait suivant ce rire. Je me retrouvai devant une lourde porte de chène. Affichant un sourire vainqueur je la poussais pour tomber nez à nez avec une petite frimousse brune. Elle me sautait dans les bras en souriant. Je resserrais notre étreinte. Un sentiment envahissant mon coeur. J etais heureux ? Oui c etait cela même. J etait heureux.  
Je lui souriais quand je la sentis partir en arrière. Avant d avoir pu amorcer un seul mouvement pour la retenir, je le vis, mon père, me l arracher, son sourir malfaisant aux lèvres. Il l a frappa, encore et encore, et elle, elle m appelait, me suppliait de l aider. Mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, comme chaque nuit. Blaise était déjà mes côtés. Il me regardait, suspicieusement, attendant certainement que je lui raconte.

_ Encore un cauchemar ?

_ Mouais, marmonnais-je la voix endormie

_ Tu as pu voir son visage ? Tu sais de qui il sagie ?

_ Non toujours pas, je me souviens d avoir mon père la battre alors qu elle appelait au secoure. Il était tout bonnement impensable que je lui avoue avoir eu un élan de tendresse envers quelqu un. Même plus jeune.

_ Donc résumons, on ne sait toujours pas de qui tu rêves par qu elle est Poudlard, est de sang-pur et est brune. On sait aussi que nous devons la retrouver rapidement, et que ton père ne peut pas la sentir. Sa réduit de beaucoup de nombre de possibilit . Lâcha-t-il ironique au possible.  
_ Sa réduit meme de beaucoup, à par Pansy et Bullstrod i aucune brune à serpentar.  
_ Ouai pas faux. Tu as toujours la photo de ta mère ?  
_ Oui. Pourquoi ?  
_ Oh comme ça. Parce que avec cette photo on peut, peu être, comparer avec les photos de classe des archives de la bibliothèque que non ?  
_ Zabini ? Quand tu réfléchis comme a tu me ferais presque penser la Granger tu sais ? C est effrayant.  
_ Beurk en effet sa fait peur. Bref sinon c est bientôt la rentrée, on va pouvoir avancer dans nos recherches. Mais faudrait penser a en parler au Vieux-Fou, il doit pouvoir nous filler un coup de main.  
_ Hors de question ! On peut très bien se débrouiller tout seuls.  
_ Comme tu voudras Dray.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Point de vue externe

Dans le wagon des serpentars, le jeune Malfoy et son meilleur ami avaient réussi a trouver un compartiment vide - pour ne pas dire qu'ils l'avaient vidé eux-même- . Blaise Zabini s'appretait a reveler quelque chose a son ami, et sa n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ Aller Zabini balance, de toute facon je finirais par le savoir.  
_ Ok mais t'en fais pas toute une histoire ok ?

_ C'est si grave que sa ? demanda le blondinet riant aux éclats. Il s'arreta net quand il vit, pour la premiere fois de sa vie, son ami detourner le regard, géné .  
_ Tu sais que je suis pas comme toi pas vrai ? je couche pas avec tout Poudlard. Je suis plutot stable. Je sais aussi que tu n'aimera pas ma copine.  
_ Ca va c'est pas comme si tu te fesais Weasley fille.

_ Ben si justement, et elle s'apelle Ginny. Le blond en restat rond. Son meilleur ami sortait avec une traitre a son sang.

_ Non sans deconner. L'ex de Potter ? La traitre a son sang? T'es pas serieux si ?  
_ Si. Puis on s'en fous de se qu'elle fait de son sang non ? Je croyais que tu fesais plus attention a sa, enfin sauf pour les rares exeptions.  
_ Mouais. Bah t'en que c'est moi le parain du gosse Zabini. Il riait de plus belle. Un vrai fou rire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas a calmer. Attends, mais elle va nous etre utile ta rouquine.  
_ Comment sa ?  
_ Il est hors de question que j'adresse la parole a un de ces stupides lions, mais je peux faire une exeption pour elle. Donc elle pourrait chercher parmis les idiotes de sa maison.  
_ Par Merlin mais t'as reflechis ?! C'est pas une mauvaise idée, faudrait lui montrer ton rêve alors. Le grand Malfoy est il pret a laisser quelqu'un voir ses faiblesses ?

_ Non, elle se contentera de la photo, faut pas abuser non plus. Bon allons la voir, plus vite elle l'aura vu plus vite on la retrouvera.  
_ Certe mais, de 1, elle est avec Potter et la sang de bourbe là , 2 a Poudlard il y a deux autres maisons. Quoique pour serdaigle on devrait pouvoir s'arranger, Théo doit pouvoir convrainvre Lovegood de chercher.  
_Mouais, mais de toute facon il n'y a pas de brune Poussoufle. Je comprends toujours pas comment Nott arrive la supporter? Elle est trop bizare.  
_Peu être , n'empeche qu'elle est suffisemment lucide pour filer un coup de main .

La répatition dura moins longtemps que d'habitude, les élèves étant moins nombreux s'inscrire Poudlard. Par mesure de sécurité les parents inscrivaient maintenant leurs enfants dans les écoles étrangères comme Dumstrang ou Beauxbatons.  
L' école de sorcèlerie n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant les vacances, les griffondors étaient toujours aussi joyeux même une certaine brune, Mademoiselle Lovegood était toujours dans la lune mais son regard ne se portait plus sur Neville mais sur un jeune serpentar lunettes.  
La cadette des Weasley souriait joyeusement tout en discutant avec sa meilleur amie, cette derniere ne s' était toujours pas décidée raconter ses vacances.

Et même ci l' école n'avait pas changé , tous dans la grande-salle avaient remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel la table des verts et argents. En effet comme l'avaient fait remarquer toute l' école Miss Brown et Patil, le Prince des glaces, n' était plus. Enfin il était toujours le prince de ces demoiselles certe, mais son masque de froideur avait comme disparu, alors bien sur il jettait toujours des regards haineux aux griffondors, mais c' était tout. Et en plus de cet agréable changement, le Casanova de Poudlard, avait réussi cette année un incroyable pari. Il s' était d barrassé un bonne fois pour toute de Pansy Parckinson allias le pékinois, le pot de colle et je vous en passe les détails.

Point de vue de Drago

Je deteste le banquet, si bruyant si joyeux. A croire qu'il non aucuns soucis. La guerre est pourtant si proche. Je crois que je les envis un peu. Oul reprends toi Drago, un Malfoy n'envis pas il EST envié .  
Bref cherchons, sa commence être urgent. J'ai donc fais signe Blaise de sortir et de prévenir Nott, Lovegood et Weasley.  
10minutes plus tard Théodor nous rejoignait, rapidement suivit de " Luna" et de la rouquine.

_ Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?  
_Chercher quelqu'un. Dans vos maisons respectives. Une fille brune de 7em année.  
_Ok T'as d'autres indices ? Parce que la c'est pas une tache facile.  
_Juste une photo

Je fis passer la photo de mains en mains. Et apres quelques minutes de discution je les ai planté là et ai rejoins mon dortoir de prefet au 7em étage.


	6. Chapter 6

Point de vue Ginny,

Il était un peu plus de minuit maintenant, et Blaise venait de me laisser devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Cette soirée- cette nuit même si je puis dire- avait été des plus agréables, mais pleine de surprises aussi.

Premièrement cette sale foui…pardon, Malfoy s'est arrangé pour nous réunir dans la salle sur demande avec la complicité de mon petit ami ( j'aurai d'ailleurs deux mots a lui dire a celui la) pour nous demander de l'aide. Vous y croyez vous ? Malfoy allias la salle fouine, allias l'Homme-au-cœur-de-pierre, a demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise Zabini allias le petit ami le plus sexy que j'ai jamais eu ( sans vouloir te vexer Harry ). Et devinez quoi ? Pour retrouver une fille ! Il a refusé de nous dire pourquoi mais sa avait l'air important. Et moi, malgré qu'il m'ai insulté pendant six ans maintenant, j'ai accepté. Mais ne vous faites pas d'idées, si j'ai donné mon accord pour faire des recherche dans ma tour, c'est parce que Blaise me l'a demandé, et il peut être très persuasif quand il veut.

Bref tous sa pour dire que, me voila, à 14h dans mon dortoir à sécher les cours, tout sa pour une fouine blondissante. Je cherche des indices, autant vous dire que à coté chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin c'est de la rigolade. Non mais sérieusement vous avez déjà regarder les bancs de Griffondor lors de la répartition ? Quand toute la tour est réunie ? Non ? Et bien laissez moi vous dire que si dans tout Poudlard on me reconnaît à ma chevelure rousse, c'est simplement pace que il n'y a que des brunes dans cette immense tour! Je dois bien être la seule rousse, et Elodie Defranc la seule et unique tête blonde. Mais bon, d'après Blaise, la Nemesis de la fouine ( Merlin que j'aime cette phrase) a le même age qu'eux, et par conséquent, devrait donc être en septième année.

Je suis donc présentement en grande réflexion.

Pourquoi me direz vous. Et bien c'est simple, je ne suis pas motivée du tout.

« _ Ginn' ?

_ Ah bonjour Elodie, tu n'est pas en botanique ?

_ Non , le cours est fini depuis presque une demi heure, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

_ Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, je m'étais simplement endormie sur le canapé de la salle commune.

_ Ah tu me rassure. J'allai oublié ! Ton frère et ses amis te cherche.

_Oh merci, et au fait, tu plais beaucoup a Ronald aussi. »

Je la laissa là, aussi rouge que les oreilles de Ron, pour rejoindre ma meilleur amie, mon frère et celui qui nous l'espérons tous, nous sauvera de ce pseudo mage noir dépourvu de nez, et accessoirement, de cœur.

J'ouvris les porte de la grande salle et rejoignis ma place, non sans lancer un regard a mon bel ange brun.

Vous y avez cru hein ? Non mais Blaise un ange ? Un ange déchu alors, parce que un ange aussi diablement sexy c'est juste impossible. Et si vraiment c'était le cas alors je remercie Morgane de l'avoir attiré sur terre, pour mon plus grand plaisir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Point de vue Hermione

J'étais à table avec mes amis, cette même table ou les six années précédentes nous avions ris, nous étions disputé, et avions même comploté. M ais aujourd'hui je n'ais pas le cœur à sa. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête les paroles des Grangers et encore moins celles de mon directeur.

Et vous savez le pire ? J'en suis réduite a fuir ma meilleure amie par peur. Une griffondor qui a peur ? Impossible n'Est-ce pas ? Et pourtant je vous assure que Ginevra Weasley ferait peur a Voldemort lui-même si elle voulait. Mais a cet instant ce n'est pas sa colère que je redoute, non, se sont ses questions, car oui ma meilleure amie est curieuse. Et son nouveau passe est d'arriver a me faire raconter ces horribles vacances d'été. Et inutile de nous dire que je n'y tiens pas.

Mais bon, je suis une griffondor par tous les grimoires de la bibliothèque ! Tu n'as aucune raisons d'avoir peur Hermione. Ginny est mon amie non ? Elle ne me laissera pas tomber, après tout ce n'est qu'un nom, sa ne changera pas beaucoup ma vie, j'étais deja continuellement menacer alors un peu plus un peu moins ou est la différence ? Et puis quelque part quelqu'un veille sur moi, même si il peut aussi bien etre a Poudlard ou en Russie.

Aller ma fille, tu est Hermione Mactwin tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

« - Ginn'je pourrai

- Hermione dépeche toi on va etre en retard !

_ Oui oui j'arrive! Ginn' retrouve moi dans mon dortoir ce soir tu veux bien ? Le mot de passe c'est « aussi pur que la neige »

_ Bien sur compte sur moi. »

Sa m'apprendra a réfléchir trop longtemps sans faire attention à ce qui se passe autour. J'ai du avoir l'air idiote.


	7. Chapter 7

Point de vue Drago

J'avais séché les cours toute la matinée, et une bonne partie de l 'après midi, ne descendant de mon dortoir que pour le déjeuner. Je n'avais pas fait la grasse matinée, non, sa serait manquer à ma classe naturelle. J'avais simplement besoin de réfléchir. Vous croyez que je doute ? Un Malfoy ne doute pas! Souvenez vous en. Non je pensais.

Je n'avais pas vraiment dormis. Ma nuit ayant été plutôt agitée pas l'un de ces nombreux cauchemars auxquels je commence a m'habitué.

_Je cours, encore, toujours. Elle est là, je le sais. Ses cris résonnent entre les murs de ce sombre manoir. _

_Ses cris se rapprochent, j'accélère. J'ai peur, peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Je monte les degrés aussi vite qu'il m'est possible, et arrive enfin devant les lourdes portes de chêne noir qui tentent vainement de retenir ces cris. Soudain il cessèrent. Pris de panique j'ouvris la porte a la volée._

_La pièce est grande et circulaire, aux murs les tentures sont brûlées, certainement a cause de sorts. Et la je la vois, dans sa longue robe blanche ornée d'un ruban vert, couleur de ma famille, un médaillon d'argent frappé d'un « J » pend lâchement de son coup. Ses longues boucles brunes couvrent son visage. Elle ne crie plus, et ses larmes se sont taris. Elle est attachée magiquement contre le mur. Elle n'est pas seule, il est là lui aussi, son sourir sadique défigurant son visage déjà si laid, ses yeux d'un rouge de sang brillants de folie. _

_Baguette en main il s'approche d'elle, prêt à lui lancer le sort. Prise d'un élan de force elle relève la tête, elle crie, me supplie de ne pas la laisser. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps d'avancer, l'éclair vert fuse, le cri meure dans un dernier souffle et la porte se ferme avant que je n'ai pu voir son visage._

Ce rêve me hante depuis bientôt seizes longues heures, non pas que les autres n'aient pas attiré mon attention. Mais dans celui si, aucune traces des enfants, ou même de mon père. Non c'est bien moi, Drago Malfoy, 17ans, qui apparaîs cette fois. Elle n'est plus cette fillette de six ans, mais ressemble a une élève, je ne saurais dire qui. Celui dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est la aussi.

Rageur j'envoi voler mon point dans le mur de pierres. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi faut il que je ne me rappelle pas son visage ?! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas simplement a oublié ?!

« _ Est-ce que son altesse le petit prince des Serpentards daignera se joindre a nous pour le cours de potion ?

_ N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi Zabini, je ne suis pas d'humeur a supporté tes sarcasmes. »

Il était inconcevable que je ne sois pas présent pour le cours de mon parrain, c'est bien le seul qui soit important a mes yeux.

C'est donc d'un pas lent et calculé, un froid et un sourir supérieur collé au visage que je me dirigeais vers les cachots.

J'avais déjà cinq bonne minutes de retard, et alors ?

J'entrais sans prendre la peine de m'annoncer et pris place au fond de la salle, le plus loin possible de cet empoté de Londubat.

Le cours se passa comme d'habitude, dans le plus grand calme, sauf pour les griffondors qui ont perdue une centaine de points grâce.

Point de vue externe (pour une fois me direz vous)

Le cours de potion se passe comme à l'accoutumé, Neville avait fait exploser son chaudron, Parkinson avait fait du charme au professeur Rogue dans l'espoir d'obtenir autre chose qu'un T, sans succès.

Mais si nous regardons la scene de plus pres, on peut facilement remarquer que dans cette sale de classe des plus sombre, quelque chose de peu habituel se passait. En effet la jeune griffondor connue sous le gentil surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout, ne faisait pas attention au cours, elle n'avait pas levé la main une seule fois, et avait même raté sa potion, sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés des élèves de sa maison, et ceux amusés mais surpris de vert et argent.

Hermione Granger, comme l'appelait encore la majeure partie de la population poudlarienne, était telement plongée dans ses refléxions, a savoir comment annoncer à ses amis qui elle était, qu'elle en avait délaissé ses cours de puis la rentrée.

Le plus étonnant fut encore qu'elle fut la première hors de la salle lorsque la sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit.

Et Hermione était tout ce qu'il y a de moins sportif, courut aussi vite qu'elle pu vers sa salle commune.

Point de vue de Hermione

J'étais tellement angoissée a l'idée de parler a Ginny que j'ais fini mes devoir en un temps record. Je suis donc libre sur ce plan pour le mois à venir.

Mais Ginny ne devait pas arriver avant encore au moins deux heures, je pris donc un livre et, installée devant la cheminé qui dégageait un agréable chaleur, je me plongeant dans sortileges et enchantements niveau 7 . 

Point de vue de Ginny

Après mon cours de divination je m'étais pressée jusqu'aux appartements de ma meilleur amie de préfète en chef, et avais prononcé le mot de passe. Le portrait avait pivoté sur ses gons pour me laisser passer. Hermione était endormie sue le canapé un livre à la main. Je la secouai donc légèrement.

« _ Mione réveille toi. Aller debout.

_ Quoi ?! Qui ?! Ah Gin' désolée. J'ai du m'endormir sa fait longtemps que tu es là ?

_ A peine cinq minutes. Alors tu me raconte ces vacances ?

_ Ginevra Weasley tu es incorrigible. Lacha -t-elle dans un éclat de rire qui se mourus bien trop vite. »

Voila voila je tenais a vous remercier de suivre mon humble premiere vraie fiction sur Hermione granger et Drago Malfoy.

Je tiens aussi beaucoup a remercier mes gentilles lectrices qui m'ont fait remarquer le probleme de mise en page que j'ai biensur corrigé.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? ce qui va pas et devrait etre changer ? ( je ne garanti pas de changer vraiment sa reste mon histoire mais sa aide a vaincre la page blanche)

merci a vous ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Point de vue de Ginny

Comment ?! Comment ?! As t elle pu me cacher sa ?

Quoi vous pensez que je lui en veux d'être une Jédusor ? Non bien sur que non, voyons c'est ma meilleure amie ! Je lui en veux de ne rien m'avoir dit. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, elle reste mon Hermione. Les garçons, enfin surtout Ron, seront plus durs a convaincre. Bref, vous vous rendez compte ? Ma meilleure amie, une sang-pur, encore plus que cette abruti de Malfoy. Il va enfin la laisser tranquille. Je rentrais rapidement dans mon dortoir, le couvre feux étant passer depuis un certain temps déjà.

Point de vue de Hermione

Je me sentais mieux depuis que j'avais parlé a Ginny. Et contrairement à ce que je craignais, elle la tres bien pris.

Je marchais d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs, me dirigeant vers mon cours de sortilège. Alors que j'allais entrer dans la salle, la directrice de ma maison m'arrêta et m'informa que le directeur voulait me parler. C'étais urgent. Prise de panique je me mis a courir dans les couloirs en direction de la chouette monumentale qui gardait le bureau du mage, bousculant en passant Drago Malfoy. Mais je ne laissais pas au préfet des serpentards, j'étais bien trop pressée.

Arrivée devant la statue je lui donnais a la hâte le mots de passe toujours aussi étrange choisi par le directeur « bonbon citronné ».

« _ Miss Jédusor je vous attendais, vous avez fait vite. Vous n'avez pas couru au moins ?

_ J'ai pensé que peut être vous aviez quelque chose d'important a m'annoncer.

_ Prenez place je vous pris. Ce n'est rien de bien dramatique. Bien que l'on se croirait dans l'une de ces fictions moldues.

Il semblerait que votre grand-père vous est retrouvé. Je peux pour le moment le maintenir a l'extérieur de Poudlard, mais je ne pourrai pas continuer bien longtemps. Espérons seulement que vous aurez trouvé votre chevalier servant d'ici là.

_ Mais professeur comment ? Je veux dire je ne l'ai dit a personne. Enfin si j'ai mi Ginny Weasley au courant hier. Et j'ai entièrement confiance en elle.

_ Et bien c'est très simple Miss, les grandes familles telles que la votre sont très puissantes, comme vous le savez, elles sont aussi extrêmement sensibles au sang.

_ Au…sang ?

_ Oui Miss. Il suffit d'un simple sort pour retrouver une personne de sa famille. Et Tom Jédusor et vous-même partagez le même sang. Il n'a donc eu aucun mal a vous retrouver.

_ Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas chercher avant ?

_ Je ne sais pas Miss. Mais on peut penser que, préoccupé par l'annonce de sa chute, provoquée par Harry, Il a plus cherché à se débarrasser de lui avant de s'occuper de vous.

_ Alors maintenant, si j'ai bien compris, je suis condamnée a le rejoindre, ou dans en t'en que mangemort ou a mourir, si je ne retrouve pas cette personne censé me sauver ?

_ Je crains que vous ayez compris la situation Miss. Mais nous en sommes encore loin et t'en que je serai la il ne vous arrivera rien. Maintenant allez en cours. »

Je quittais le bureau de mon directeur, la tête pleine de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre.

Et je dois l'avouer, bien que je sois une Griffondor, j'avais peur.

Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller en cours pour une nouvelle journée, je décidais d'aller à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh concéda à me laisser un lit pour la matinée.

Je dormis jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Je mangeais rapidement, en bout de table, loin de mes amis. Apres ce frugal repas je décidais de continuer sur ma lancé et partis en direction du parc. Je m'endormis assise au pied d'un immense chêne pres du lac.

Point de vue de Ginny

Je cherchais Hermione depuis presque une heure maintenant et elle était toujours introuvable.

Je décidais donc d'aller voir dans ses appartements, elle y était sûrement. D'apres Harry elle n'etait pas venue en cours de la journée, sa ne lui ressemblait pas de sécher les cours. De plus elle n'était pas malade puisque l'infirmerie était vide.

Je prononçais le mot de passe et le tableau pivota pour me laisser entrer.

Personne dans la salle commune, je montais donc dans sa chambre. Apres avoir toqué pendant dix minutes sans aucunes réponses, j'ouvris moi-même la porte.

Aucune traces de ma meilleure amie. Prise d'un grise d'angoisse je m'assis sur son lit et commença a pleurer le visage entre les mains.

Sa devait bien faire dix minutes que je pleurais et mes sanglots se calmaient enfin que je vis, sous l'armoire, un éclat doré.

Curieuse comme je suis, je passais la main sous la dite armoire, et en sorti une petite valisette de vieux cuir marron.

A l'intérieur il y avait une petite robe blanche et verte, juste assez grande pour une fillette de sept ans grand maximum, une lettre de Poudlard et…. Une photo ! La même que Malfoy !

Attendez, sa veut dire que…? Hermione est la fille que cherche la fouine ? Impossible. Peut etre pas en fait, apres ce qu'elle ma dit hier, y' a de forte chance que ce soit possible.

Je couru jusqu'aux cachots et tambourinais de mes points contre le tableau qui en garde l'entrer.

C'est cette idiote de Parkinson qui m'ouvrit.

« _ Qu'Est-ce que tu veux traître à ton sang ?! Tu n'as rien a faire ici dégage !

_ Désolée Pékinois mais je n'ai pas le temps de te parler maintenant. Zabini ! Sors de là !

_ Qu' y a-t-il Gin' ?

_ Je peux te parler ? Seul à seul. »

Nous nous éloignâmes un peu afin que personne ne nous entende.

« _ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je crois… Non je suis sure, j'ai trouvé la fille.

Tu ne va jamais me croire. J'ai trouver la même photo dans une valise, dans la chambre d'Hermione.

_ Allons le dire a Drago. Vite. »

Voila, je suis en retard je suis vraiment desolée mais je n'arrivais pas a finir.

Je tiens a remercier Mane-jei & labelge pour leur gentille réview ^^

Sur ce a bientôt ^^

Little réview ? no ?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Point de vue de Drago.**_

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. N'allez pas vous imaginez que je pense encore à cette fille. Non.

_Flash back_

_Je ne prenais pas le temps d'être délicat. Je ne suis pas comme sa et elles le savent toutes. Je l'embrassais violement, tirant sur le fin chemisier blanc, faisant par la même occasion sauter les boutons ouvragés qui avaient tenté de le maintenir fermé. _

_Mais j'étais pressé et il rejoint bien vite le reste des vêtements au sol, ne laissant que le cravate bleu et argent. _

_Qui a dit que les serdaigles étaient trop sérieux ? Rapidement je la plaquai au mur et m'insinua en elle, prêts pour la vague des plaisir habituelle…. Qui ne vint pas. Je fini cette affaire, et, reparti en direction de mon dortoir, laissant la serdaigle blonde dans un couloir du troisième étage._

_Fin flash back_

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. J'avais tout essayé :les serdaigles, les poussoufles, les serpentards, et même une griffondor. Rien à faire, je ne prenais plus aucun plaisir à jouer mon plus grand rôle : Casanova. C'est comme sa depuis que j'ai rêvé d'Elle. Elle. Elle et ses boucles brune - qui, au passage, semblent si douces- elle et ses courbes parfaites. Depuis, chaque fois que je couche avec une fille, des flashs, des bribes de rêve me reviennent et je n'arrive plus a apprécier le moment. Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait a Morgane pour mériter une galère pareille ?! C'est pourtant pas la première fois que je fantasme, alors pourquoi sont-elles si fades ?!

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« _Drake ! Merlin tu es là.

_ Quoi ?! Crache le morceau et casse toi Zabini !

_ Oh Oh ! Calme tes ardeurs! Je veux bien être gentil mais faut pas pousser mamie dans les branchiflores. Je reviendrai quand tu seras calmé. Oh et au fait Gin' « la » trouvé. »

Il sortit en claquant la porte, avant même que j'ai pu réagir. « Mamie dans les branchiflores » ? Avoir Longdubat comme binôme en botanique sa ne lui réussie pas. C'est certain. Quoi ?! Je sortis en courant du dortoir. J'attrapai un première année dans les escaliers et lui demandai « gentiment » où se trouvait mon ex-meilleur ami.

Je le trouvai dans la salle commune, discutant tranquillement avec Nott, assis sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

« _ Blaise ? Répète sa ?

_Je disais à Théo que je comptais rejoindre ma copine dans la salle sur demande cette nuit, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

_ Non merci. J'ai rendez vous avec une serdaigle de cinquième année. Elle ne le sait pas encore.

_ Comme tu voudras »

Évidemment je n'avais aucun rendez-vous ce soir la. Mais j'avais bien compris le message, Blaise disait là qu'il m'attendrait avec Ginny.

Il devait bien y avoir trois longues heures que j'attendais.

J'attendais dans mon lit, que tout ces imbéciles soient enfin endormis pour me rendre à mon rendez-vous.

00h02. Le couvre feux est passé depuis deux bonnes heures.

Je sortis donc du dortoir discrètement, et une fois dans le couloir je m'arrangeais pour ne pas croiser ce cracmol de Rusard ou sa serpillières ambulante de Miss Teigne. Le même caractère ces deux la. Bref je me dépêchais de les rejoindre dans la salle va-et-vient du septième étage.

« _Ah te voila Drago.

_ Malfoy.

_ Weasley. Tu l'as trouvé ?

_ Ah heu… Oui. Mais c'est … c'est-à-dire que…

_ Vas-y Ginny, il te mangera pas

Blaise lui caressait doucement la hanche dans une tentative de la calmer. Sa devait marcher puisque elle semblait plus détendue.

_ Oui bon, ne t'énerve pas avant d'avoir envisagé la possibilité d'accord ?

_ Ouai, dépêche toi.

_ Oui bon… Tu te souviens la photo que tu nous avais montré ? Et bien, j'ai trouvé la même.

_ Vraiment? Où sa ?

_ Dans une valise. Dans la chambre d'Hermione.

_ Merci. »

Je sortis en claquant la porte. Granger ?! Granger ?! Impossible. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

Sa ne peut pas être cette sang de bourbe. Weasley a du se tromper, sa devait être la valise de quelqu'un d'autre. D'une autre fille du dortoir.

Mais…Granger est préfète-en-chef non ? Ce sale rat de bibliothèque. Et les préfets en chef on toujours des appartements privés non ? Alors sa veut dire que… Weasley ne s'est peu être pas trompée ? Non non. Je dois vérifier sa. Je ne peux pas avoir à protéger Granger. Pire !

Je ne peux PAS fantasmer sur Granger.

_Point de vue d'Hermione._

Je me réveillai doucement. J'avais froid. Quand je pu enfin ouvrir complètement les yeux je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours au bord du lac. J'avais du m'endormir après avoir parler à Dubledord. En repensant à notre conversation j'en eu des frissons. Par Merlin il m'avait retrouvé. Se n'est pas normal toute cette histoire. Les plus grands mages de notre histoire son sensés être Dubledord, Harry et Voldemort. Je ne suis pas sa concurrente ! Je ne peux pas être… non c'est tout bonnement impossible. C'est un affreux cauchemar je ne peux être recherchée par l'homme qui en veut a mon meilleur ami. Et personne ne me cherche pour ma sécurité. Je suis Hermione Granger, née moldu, sorcière tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Un point c'est tout.

Désolée ce chapitre est tres cour mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire ( et aussi parce que l'auteur a subi la page blanche, et qu'elle l'a écrit juste avant les oraux de francais "x) )

Soyez gentils laissez moi une petite réview, même un critique salée c'est toujours enrichissant.

A bientôt je vous promets un chapitre plus interressant.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Point de vue de Drago**_

_Il faisait froid, mais la coupure du froid ne me gainait pas. En fait je ne la sentais plus. J'étais sortis pour réfléchir au calme. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, espérant de toute mes forces que Ginny -oui oui je sais je l'appelle pas son prénom- s'était trompée._ Et au final sa n'avait rien changé. J'avais donc décidé, un peu malgré moi, de sécher les cours. Même mon entraînement de Quidditch y était passé, au plus grand plaisir de Saint Harry Le-Sauveur-Du-Monde Potter.

Me voilà donc en haut de la tour d'astronomie, l'endroit le plus désert de tout Poudlard a regarder le parc, appuyé sur la balustrade. Je promenais mes yeux vers le lac, quand je _La _vis.

Elle marchait vers la forêt interdite, alors qu'on nous avait bien demandé de ne pas nous en approcher, Dumbledore étant absent les défenses du château étaient moins puissantes.

Et aussi insupportable qu'est Granger, je dois bien avoué qu'elle n'est pas idiote, alors par Merlin qu'Est-ce qu'elle fou ?!

«- Accio Balais ! »

Je vole aussi vitre que je le peux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis de la sorte, c'est comme si mon corps, mon instinct avait pris le dessus. Même si je n'ai aucunes envi de l'aider, je _suis obligé _de le faire.

Je me rapproche et accélère encore un peu. Une fois que je l'ai dépassé je me pose et cours dans sa direction.

Ses yeux si chauds habituellement, sont noirs et froids. Elle semble ne pas me voir. Je l'arrête comme je peux, et la secoue fortement.

« _ Granger ! Granger ! Réveille toi ! Maintenant ! HERMIONE REVEILLE TOI MAINTENANT SA SUFFIT !

_ Q..que ? M..Malfoy ? »

J'étais, soulagé ? Oui c'est le mot, soulagé. Je l'a pris dans mes bras, comme pour m'assurer de sa présence, elle était revenue.

« _ Là c'est fini. Ne le laisse plus t'atteindre, je ne serai pas toujours là à temps. Tout va bien maintenant Hermione »

Cette odeur… Ses cheveux sentaient tellement bon, un mélange de bois et de… cannelle ? Je ne saurai le dire, mais je profitais qu'elle ne m'ai pas encore repoussé pour m'enivrer de cette douce fragrance.

Je l'a sentis se tendre, je commençais a reculé, prêts à recevoir le flot d'insultes.

Mais rien ne vint et bientôt je sentis un liquide chaud coulé dans mon coup. Elle pleurais. Granger toujours si forte pleurais sur _mon_ épaule, moi qui l'avais insulté toutes ces années et qui recommencerai certainement.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et ne retenait plus ses sanglots.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais cette image me fit mal. Mal au cœur. Je ne supportais définitivement pas de la voire dans cet état. Je resserrais mon étreinte.

« _ Chuut c'est fini.

_ J..je sais pas… il m'appelait, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de marcher. J'avais tellement peur…

_ Ça va Granger c'est fini. »

Nous sommes restés comme sa cinq bonnes minutes avant que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal.

« _ Malfoy…. Heu …. Merci, merci beaucoup, j'aimerai que se qui vient de se passer reste entre nous. Je ne dirai à personne que tu as consolé une sang de bourbe. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Comme tu voudras. Évite de nous refaire un coup comme celui là, je ne voudrai pas avoir a te sauver à chaque fois qu'une de tes transes bizarres décide de survenir.

_ Oui, bien sur, je comprends. Merci… Malfoy »

Et elle est repartie, sans se retourner, quoi que un peu hésitante au début. Mais elle avait couru vers le château sans entendre que je lui avais répondu, sincèrement, « _ Fais attention _Hermione_ .»

Point de vue de Hermione

« _ Hermione ? Hermione !

_ Que …? Oh désolée Gin', j'étais dans mes réflexions.

_Oui j'ai vu sa, tu es sur que ça va ? Tu es toute pale.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien, c'est plutôt a moi de te poser la question. Tu es sure que ça va aller ? Ils ne te parlent toujours pas n'Est-ce pas ?

_ Non…

_ Ne t'en fais pas sa leur passera. Ronald est borné et têtu comme un âne mais c'est ton frère, il ne restera pas fâché bien longtemps. Et pour Harry… Bah ne t'en fais pas va, une peine de cœur à son age sa ne le tuera pas. Et puis je suis là moi si tu as besoin de parler.

_ Merci Mione, qu'Est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

_ Mmmh…. Pas grand-chose si tu veux mon avis - dis je sérieusement.

Elle me mis une légère claque derrière la tête et rit.

_ Idiote ! Je me demande si tout Poudlard t'appellerait « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » si il te connaissait aussi bien que moi. »

Nous avons ri comme sa encore dix bonne minutes puis je partis en direction de la bibliothèque, laissant à Ginny le loisir de retrouver son petit ami.

Le veille elle avait annoncé aux garçons qu'elle sortait avec Blaise Zabini, et ce n'était pas franchement bien passé.

_**Flash back**_

Ginny et Hermione étaient assises dans la chambre de la préfète en chef , elle avaient donné rendez vous au frère de la rouquine et à Harry pour leur annoncer une nouvelle, qui risquait fort de leur déplaire. Ginny Weasley n'était pas le genre de fille à se soucier du regard des autres ou des réactions plus qu'excessives de son frère. Mais se n'est pas tout les jours que l'on apprend à un frère que l'on sort avec l'un de ses pires ennemis.

Ginny se tordait les mains dans tout les sens, fuyant le regard suspicieux que lui lançait l'homme qui l'avait quitté il y a de sa un ans.

« _ Je.. Heu, je dois vous dire quelque chose. Je me lance, je sort avec Blaise Zabini

Harry était partit en claquant la porte, alors que les oreilles du plus jeunes des fils Weasley prenaient une couleur rouge.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussi tôt et partit non sans lancer un regard noir à Ginny et Hermione.

**Fin flash back**

Depuis chaque fois qu'elles avaient essayé de lui parler, Ronald Weasley trouvait le moyen de s'enfuir. Seul Harry acceptait de parler, mais uniquement à Hermione. Il en voulait à Ginny d'avoir refait sa vie.

Pour Hermione aussi le temps des révélations était arrivé.

Elle, qui ne cachait jamais rien à ses meilleurs amis, leur avait expliqué la situation, et bien que Ron ne puisse toujours pas contrôler une moue de dégoût à chaque fois que le nom de sa meilleur amie était prononcé, elle restait toujours leur Hermione. Harry la considérant comme sa sœur, sa seule famille depuis la mort de Sirius, lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais rester seule.

Mais personne de dicte son comportement à une lionne, pas même un frère.

Assise sur une banquette, sous une fenêtre de la bibliothèque, la jeune griffondor aux cheveux caramels lisait un épais roman moldu.

Si je ne sors pas du château, je ne risque rien, qu'il m'appelle ou pas. Il était plus de minuit lorsque je sortis de la bibliothèque, je laissai mon livre à - c'était devenu habituel entre nous, elle me laissait quelques heure de plus et je lui prêtais des romans moldus- et rejoignis mon dortoir.

Lorsque je poussai le tableau qui gardait l'entré des appartements préfectoraux, je fus stoppé par une scène que je n'aurai pas imaginé. Là, sur le canapé rouge - oui oui, le rouge pas le vert - Drago Malfoy était assis, face à la cheminé, une photo à la main. Il dormait. Je m'approchais sans faire de bruit. Son visage détendu ne montrait pas la fierté et le mépris habituel. Non lorsqu'il dormait Drago Malfoy redevenait un petit garçon. Je remis en place une mèche blonde qui lui barrait le front et en profitais pour le détailler, il était bien plus beau ainsi à mon goût. A l'aide de ma baguette je transformai un des petits cousins sur lesquels apparaissait un petit lion doré, en une grande couverture chaude, et en recouvrai l'ange blond me servant de collègue. Il m'avait sauvé la vie après tout. Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut bien penser, je ne le déteste pas, je ne fais que répondre à ses attaques.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et soufflai doucement un « Bonne nuit Drago », avant de monter dans ma chambre.

**Fin point de vue d'Hermione**

Mais ce que la griffondor n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que la photo du jeune Malfoy représentait deux femmes, une blonde, une brune, et deux enfants, l'un blond, l'autre brune.

Elle n'avait pas pu voir non plus le sourir qui avait fleuri sur les fines lèvres du serpentar quand elle lui avait souhaité bonne nuit.

Et derrière le sofa au couleur de la maison des courageux, une vieille femme, dans son tableau, sourit avant de partir faire le récit de la scène au directeur des lieux.

Voila je tenais à m'excusé. je sais que sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, pitié ne m'en voulez pas lol .

Mon pc et moi on s'est disputé et du coup en signe de "boudage" extreme il a tout effacé mes chapitres, je vous raconte meme pas l'effort supreme pour me souvenir de tout x). Et bien sur apres avoir tout réécris sa ne me plaisait plus du coup j'ai apporté quelques modifications. Excusez les (nombreuses) fautes d'orthographe et merci de votre lecture ^^

Some Review ? no ? okay as you want.


	11. Chapter 11

Tout d'abord avant de vous soumettre la suite de ma petite histoire ( que je ne pensais pas aussi longue mais sa peut pas faire de mal pas vrai ?) je voudrai remercier toutes ( et tous ?) mes reviewer ^^ Et tout particulièrement Mikayla, ta review ma fait énormément plaisir et sa m'a beaucoup touché de voir que mon humble Dramione ( les personnages présents et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling certe) ne plait pas uniquement aux francophones. So i want to sai Thank you for follow my story ( my english is very bad i know )

Le matin ce levait tranquillement sur la campagne écossaise, baignant l'école de magie Poudlard dans les tièdes rayons du soleil. Le château était encore calme, et seul quelques élèves de première année soucieux d'arriver en retard pour le petit déjeuné étaient réveillés. Dans l'une des plus hautes tours de l'école, un rayon de soleil chaud jouait gentiment dans les cheveux blonds du préfet-en-chef.

Celui-ci du sentir le fourbe car il ouvrit lentement les yeux, son habituel masque de froideur ne couvrant pas son visage.

Il s'étira doucement, et se massa le cou, faisant tomber la couverture qui le couvrait par terre.

Bizarre, il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie sur le sofa rouge du salon. Il fronça les sourcils et posa deux doigts sur son front, une sensation étrange, comme lorsque sa mère le bordait quand il était petit.

Le jeune serpentar profita du fait que sa colocataire ne se soit pas encore réveillée - apres tout même les rats de bibliothèque et les je sais tout font la grasse matiné- pour aller prendre sa douche.

L'eau chaude coulait paresseusement sur sa peau, détendant ses muscles, collant quelques mèches blonde à son front. Le seul héritier des Malfoy repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Blaise, Weaslette, Nott et Loufoca.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ils étaient tous les cinq assis dans la salles sur demande, et discutaient._

« _ Mais enfin Dray si tu ne veux pas t'en occupé toi-même, demande à Dumbledore de le faire.

_ Hors de question ! Souviens toi ce que ma mère a dit, il ne pourra rien pour elle.

_ C'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons n'Est-ce pas ? C'est pour sa que tu ne veux pas nous dire de qui il s'agit. Je pense, que même si tu n'est pas dans le camp de Dumbledore et d'Harry, tu n'est pas quelque de méchant. C'est pour sa que tu veux la protéger pas vrai ? Et même si l'aide de Dumbledore venait à se révéler inutile, tu devrais lui en parler, il t'aidera tant qu'il le peut.

_ Luna a raison tu sais, Malfoy. Dumbledore pourra toujours te conseiller, sa vaut le coup d'essayer non ? Qu'Est-ce que tu y perds ?

_ Bien, je n'aurais jamais cru dire sa, mais c'est pas faux, je n'ai rien y perdre. »

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Drago Malfoy sortis de la salle de bain, une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille - serviette qu'Hermione aurait jugé bien trop petite si elle l'avait vu- . Une foi habillé, il se rendit directement dans la grande salle, où il rejoignit un Blaise tout sourir.

« _ Vas y crache le morceau Zabini, pourquoi par Morgane ce sourir niai est il scotché à ton visage ?

_ Rien, juste Ginny, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

_ Mouai si tu le dis -grogna le blond

_ Tu vas aller voir le Barbu ?

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'Est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas croire que se soit cette …sang de bourbe. - Drago avait eu du mal a prononcer ces derniers mots, comme si sa bouche lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas, comme si, au fond de lui, il n'y croyait plus.

_ Je pense que l'on peut toujours vérifié avant.

_ Dis moi Zabini, aurais tu été un Weasley dans une vie antérieur ?

_ Je ne te permets pas ! Écoute moi, Malfoy, je suis ton ami, alors fais un putain d'effort et épargne la famille de ma petite amie en ma présence, insulte la Belette si sa te chante - je ne me gene pas pour le faire- mais ne généralise pas.

_ Bien bien pas la peine de monter sur tes grand hippogriffes. Je disais juste que Weasley fille a trouvé la réplique exacte de ma photo dans la valise de Granger. C'est donc forcement elle.

_ Oui certe mais tout le monde connaît Granger, si sa se trouve Potter lui a demandé de faire des recherche sur toi et elle a trouver cette photo.

_ Oui bon accouche Blaise, pas toute la journée.

_ Oui Oui j'y viens, comme tu n'es psa venu en cours hier, tu ne dois pas savoir je suppose.

La vieille Macgo nous a montré un sort de vieillissement, sur des objets. Si on l'utilise sur ta photo alors on verra le visage actuel de la fille. Et tu sauras si c'est Granger, ou pas.

_ Ouai, tu connais le sort ?

_ Non je n'écoutais pas, en revanche Théo doit le connaître. On peut toujours lui demander apres manger. Il est deja debout. »

Les deux serpentars mangèrent tranquillement, ou presque. Le blond stressait. Quelques minutes plus tôt il aurait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Hermione Granger, sang de bourbe de son état. Mais à présent il doutait. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensés qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu d'avoir quitté la grande salle.

Il était assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie, en compagne de Blaise et de Théodore Nott. Ce dernier pointait sa baguette sur le papier glacé de la photo. Un Mouvement souple du poignet. Le morceau de papier trembla un instant puis, sous les yeux des trois garçons, apparurent les visages de Narcissa Malfoy, de son fils… et de Hermione Granger. La quatrième personne ayant disparue.

Drago Malfoy était connu de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard pour son masque de froideur et son calme Olympien à toute épreuve. Mais le reste des élèves -surtout des serpentars - savait que sous le froid de ses prunelles métalliques, l'orage pouvait éclater d'un instant à l'autre. Et c'Est-ce qui arriva. Ses yeux bleus prirent une teinte plus foncé (ouhou le mauvais présage ! :O pardon u_u ), il prit la photo avec brutalité et quitta la tour en claquant la porte et en insultant tous les élèves qui eurent le malheur de croiser sa route.

Arrivé devant le hiboux qui gardait le bureau de son directeur, sa fureur redescendit nette. Il ne connaissait pas le mots de passe.

« _ Chocogrenouille !…. Dragée !… Suçacide ? Mais tu vas t'ouvrir oui ?! »

La statue pivota afin de laisser passer le jeune sorcier. Apparemment le directeur avait envi de s'amuser puisque le mot de passe du jour était tout simplement « oui », mais revenons a notre mouton tout blond.

Drago Malfoy entra dans le bureau, ne sachant trop que dire. Son directeur le retardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, ses yeux bleur toujours aussi rieurs.

« _ Professeur… je voulais vous faire part de…

_ Je suis au courant.

_ Pardon ?

_ La prophétie. Je le sais. C'est vous n'Est-ce pas ? Le protecteur de Miss Jédusor.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Miss Granger si vous préféré. Pourquoi veniez vous donc jeune homme ?

_ Il est tout bonnement hors de question que je joue les chevaliers pour cette sang de bourbe.

_ Êtes vous bien sur de savoir de quoi vous parlé ? Asseyez vous je vais vous raconter. »

Un peu plus d' une demi heure plus tard et apres de nombreuses interruptions, Drago ayant entendu la prophétie en entier cette fois, compris enfin. Il devait protéger Hermione Granger, si se n'était pour elle, au moins pour lui, elle seule pouvait vaincre L'homme sans nez comme il l'appelait avec Blaise. Si elle vivait, elle le tuerait, si elle le tuait lui vivrait en homme libre.

Alors qu'il se levait et s'appétait à quitter le directeur, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Potter, la Belette et Ginevra Weasley. Tous avaient l'air affolés, apeurés, inquiets. On pouvait même voir les traces que les larmes avaient laissé sur les joues de la plus jeunes des rouquines, et ses yeux encor humides.

« _ Hermione a disparu. On a trouvé sa dans sa salle commune. »

_Nous avons la sang de bourbe, son soit disant protecteur n'a pas su veillé sur elle. Livrez nous Potter et nous vous promettons qu'elle aura une mort rapide._

_LM _

_**Voili voilou alors c'est mon chapitre le plus longs actuellement, et vous savez quoi ?**_

_**Sa va pas s'arranger je le sens x) la page blanche ma quitté ( c'est pas un problème me direz vous) et je deborde d'inspiration. Je suis irrécupérable. Mais bon trêve de Blablatage ( oui oui c'est un mot de mon invention, pas mal hein ?) Merci de votre lecture ^^**_

_**Par pitié laissez moi une petite review, j'accepte toutes les critiques, elles m'aident beaucoup. **_

_**Aller pour ce chapitre ma premiere revieweuseuh d'amur dormira avec Drago sur le canapé sous la couverture, devant la cheminé. ^^**_

_**PS: a votre avis un petit bal d'halloween s serait pas mal ou pas ? Et un de noel ? *-***_

_**Oui oui c'est bon je m'en vais, de toute facon personne ne lis jusqu'en bas. (lol)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Alors me revoilà je poste un peu en retard désolée mais les T.P.E ( oh mon dieu un oral quelle horreur, je vais essayer de ne pas prendre trop de retard sur l'histoire étant donné que le bac blanc approche et que je vais avoir du mal a poster régulièrement. _

**Point de vue d'Hermione.**

J'avais froid. J'avais les cheveux mouillés et une douleur lancinante se faisait ressentir dans mes poignets. J'ouvris les yeux lentement, ma tête me faisait mal.

Ma première chose que je vis, fut le sol de pierres sous moi, sol qui était d'ailleurs recouvert de moisissures par endroits. Cela était sûrement dut à l'humidité qui suintais sur les murs. Un cachot. Comment étais-je arrivée là ?

J'étais dans ma salle commune, assise devant la cheminé un livre à la main, quand j'entendis du bruit en haut des marches qui mènent aux chambres. Drago n'étant pas là et étant moi-même du curiosité maladive, je décidais de monter voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Je poussai la porte de ma chambre aussi discrètement que possible, baguette en main. Je lançai une sort de détection puis, jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, j'entrai. Une horrible odeur de brûlé me saisi alors le nez, partout les feuilles et des livres au sol, la plupart déchirés, ou brûlés. Les rideaux étaient en lambeaux. Prise de panique je sortis en courant de la pièce, ayant dans l'idée d'aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais à peine avais-je posé le pied sur la dernière marche des escaliers, que je vis arriver sur moi, un éclaire rouge que je ne pu éviter. Puis plus rien. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« _ Hermiionne, quel plaisir de faire enfin ta rencontre. Se n'était pas très gentil de la part de tes parents de te cacher de moi. »

Cette voix sifflante. Voldemort en personne. Mon grand-père, rien que d'y penser j'en eu envi de vomir.

« _ Tu as bien dormis j'espère ? Cette cellule sera ta chambre le temps que tu restera ici, puis quand ce cher Harry nous rejoindra, tu pourras en sortir… Pour quitter ce monde à ces cotés. Je te dois bien sa, ma petite fille. »

Ses horribles yeux de serpent prirent alors une couleur rouge plus foncée. Il s'amusait, et sa se voyait sur sa face reptilienne. Il partit dans grand mouvement de cape, je sais maintenant où Severus Je-suis-allergique-au-champoing Rogue a été chercher ce mouvement. Il imite son cher maître. Enfin ancien cher maître.

Bon plus important, je suis dans un cachot humide (j'ai pas 11 ans j'ai pas la pneumonie mais c'est dur quand même), je suis attachée au mur, et je n'ai pas ma baguette. Comment vais-je sortir d'ici par Merlin ?!

_**Point de vue de Drago**_

Le balafré nous avait annoncé la disparition de sa sang de bourbe - qui n'en ai pas une d'ailleurs- comme si c'était la chose la plus grave du monde.

Et c'était le cas. Si Granger reste aux main de face de serpent, non seulement on risque de tous mourir, mais je vais l'avoir sur la conscience toute ma vie.

Et puis, il avait cette sensation, extrême désagréable. Comme quand mon père torturait Mère, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Il faut que je pense a autre chose, il manquerait plus que la sang de bourbe me pourrisse la journée.

**Point de vue neutre**

L'héritier Malfoy se leva du sofa sur lequel il était assis plutôt, et sortit de sa salle commune. Il se dirigeât vers la salle commune des serpentards dans l'idée de se changer un peu les idées à sa façon.

Il prononça le mot de passe, et repéra sa nouvelle proie. Une cinquième année, brune au yeux verts.

Il s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche féline, lente, calculée, et la plaqua au mur, les mains de chaque coté de son visage.

« _ Salut, je sais que tu me connais, sa te dirait de visiter les appartements préfectoraux tout les deux ? »

Le jeune fille pris une teinte plus que rosée et gloussa ( un peu comme Pansy …).

L'ange blond qui lui faisait face se lança dans un baisé brutal mais irrésistible, et entraîna sa nouvelle conquête vers sa chambre.

Drago

Merde! Merde! merde !

Sa recommence ! Je vous explique. J'étais avec cette jolie brune, mais a chaque fois que je la regardais, je voyais je corps de Granger. Je me suis même inquiété pour elle pendant l'acte ! N'importe quoi, je deviens fou. Le pire c'est que c'est Granger.

Parler à Blaise. Je dois parler à Blaise.

Le jeune serpentar sortis en courrant de son dortoir, parcouru le dédale de couloirs qui composait l'immense école qu'est Poudlard. Une heure, il couru une heure puis du s'arrêter à cause d'un point de coté. Mais où Blaise peut il bien se cacher ?! On est samedi bordel il n'a pas cours alors où il … Weasley !

Pris d'une soudaine illumination l'héritier des Malfoys se dirigea vers le sixième étage. « Je veux voir Zabini, je veux voir Zabini, je veux voir Zabini ».

Une lourde porte de chêne noir apparue alors sur la paroi autrefois lisse du mur. Sur le battant, un bout de parchemin était fixé, signifiant clairement qu'il ne fallait pas déranger. Mais se n'est pas un morceau de papier qui allait dicter sa conduite à un Malfoy par Merlin !

Drago poussa la porte et entra sans même s'annoncer.

« _Blaise faut que je te parle. Tout de suite. Bonjour Weasley.

_ MALFOY ! Ne préviens tu donc jamais avant d'entrer ?! Ginevra Weasley tentait tant bien que mal de se couvrir à l'aide d'un drap vert émeraude, tandis que Blaise enfilait rapidement un boxer.

_ Si. Mais là j'ai pas franchement le temps, je te le ramène aussi vite que possible. Zabini ?

_ Sa va, j'arrive. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers un porte qui se trouvait au fond de la salle sur demande, un salon.

« _ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Dray ?

_ Je n'y arrive pas.

_ Dray je suis ton meilleur ami, pas Merlin, alors explique toi.

_ Granger a été enlevée. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle, même quand je … tu vois quoi.

_ T'es mordus. Tu serais pas un peu amoureux toi ? C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal la Granger, puis elle est sympa quand on la connais.

_ Je suis pas amoureux de Granger! Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Attends. Tu _connais_ Granger ?

_ Oh pas beaucoup, j'ai du lui parler une ou deux fois, en potion.

- Tu parle aux sang de bourbe toi maintenant ?

_ Oh arrête Drago. Tu sais bien que je me fiche de ces histoire de sang, j'ai pas été élevé comme sa. Et je suis sure que tu n'y fais plus attention non plus…. Depuis quelque mois. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Non pas vraiment, mais c'est Granger quoi ! Serte elle est pas mal, mais au point d'en être obsédé a ce point ?

_ C'est sûrement un effet secondaire de la prophétie ? Sûrement un sortilège lancé par les parents de Granger. Puisque « protége la, protége ton futur », peut être que on avait mal compris ? C'est surement comme le sortilège de _liaison_ que on utilise pour les mariages arrangés. Tu sais celui qui s'active à la majorité pour éviter aux promis d'aller voir ailleurs. Si sa se trouve tu es sous l'emprise d' une variante, temps qu'elle ne sera pas en sécurité, tu ne sera pas tranquille.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Certain, en revanche si tu en viens a désirer Hermione, alors se n'est plus un sort. C'est juste toi.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis Blaise, que je n'étais pas amoureux. Je n'aime pas tu comprends ?

_ Si tu le dis. En attendant tu devrais retrouver Hermione, et vite. Avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. »

Drago était assis dans sa salle commune, face à lui se tenaient Harry Je-suis-le-sauveur Potter et Ronald Je-suis-roux-et-pauvre Weasley.

« _ Alors c'est sérieux Malfoy ?

_ Malheureusement oui Potter. Je suis le protecteur de Granger. Donc on va aller la chercher.

_ T'es sérieux là ? - demanda le rouquin

Tu veux _vraiment_ aller chercher Hermione ?

_ Ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire et plus vite elle sera revenu plus vite elle pourra reprendre ses activités. Yen à marre de faire ses rondes.

_ Je vois. Pourquoi sa ne m'étonne pas ? On ne se refais pas, pas vrai ? Bon qu'Est-ce que tu propose Malfoy ?

_ Bien alors voila. Face de serpent, n'a aucun endroit à lui, le QG des mangemorts est donc a l'un des mangemorts en question. Et il se trouve que c'est le Manoir Malfoy. Il sera donc plutôt facile de rentrer. Sortir par contre, sa va pas être une partie de plaisir.

_ Mais c'est plein de mangemorts ! Comment merlin veux tu qu'on rentre la dedans sans se faire tuer ?

_ Sans se faire tuer ? Sa ne dépendra que de toi et de ta baguette Weasley. Pour rentrer il y a un passage secret qui mène directement à ma chambre. L'entrée se trouve entre les racines d'un arbre des jardins. C'est un escalier qui donne sous mon bureau. De là, il va falloir descendre sans se faire remarquer. Potter j'ai cru comprendre qui avais en ta possession une cape d'invisibilité, elle nous sera utile. J'utilisera la cape qui aurait doit devenir ma cape de serviteur. La porte qui conduit aux cachots se trouve face à celle de la salle de réunion. Espérez que l'on arrive pas aux heures de pointes. Bref un fois Granger parmi nous, on sort par la grande porte, on passe le portail, et on transplane. N'essaye pas de jouer les héros Potter, on aura pas le temps.

_ Et pour sa baguette ? Je ne pense pas Voldemort suffisamment idiot pour la lui laisser. Sachant que sa petite fille adorée le déteste et est la seule - ou presque- à pouvoir le détruire.

_ La baguette je m'en charge. Mon... père aime torturer ses prisonniers, aussi bien physiquement, que mentalement. Il aura du la placer bien en évidence mais inaccessible.

_ Bien, alors on fait sa demain soir. Rendez vous à 23h30 ici ?

_ Bien

_ Sa me va. J'espère qu'elle va bien…

_ Elle a atterris chez moi Weasley,sa revient à atterrir en enfer. Elle ne peut pas aller bien, si le_ maître_ ou mon père ne s'est pas charger d'elle, alors Bellatrix se sera fait un plaisir de la faire crier.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, Hermione est résistante. A demain Malfoy, merci encore pour ton aide. »

La journée du lendemain fut une vrai torture pour les trois garçons.

Tout d'abord et pour bien commencer la journée, et la semaine, ils avaient cours de potion avec Séverus Je-suis-une-chauve-souris Rogue. Un double cours de potion. Pour les deux griffondors rien d'inhabituel en soi, la créature des cachots leur avait enlevé autant de points qu'il le pouvait. Puis ils avaient enchaîner avec un cours de métamorphose, double lui aussi et évidement lui aussi avec les serpentars.

Là les points ne volaient pas, pour aucune des deux maisons, mais c'était la matière la moins appréciée des garçons. Harry, Ron, et Dragon s'y ennuyaient comme trois sombrals chez fleury et Botts.

Si c'était les cours qui avaient dérangé le survivant et son ami, se n'était pas ce qui avait gêné notre bel ange blond. Drago Malfoy avait subis une torture psychologique sans pareil. En effet il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses pensés de se diriger vers la jolie griffondor. Allait elle bien ? Supportait elle les affreux doloris de Bellatrix ? Bref voila a quoi avait ressembler sa journée.

Le soir venu le serpentar attendait dans devant la cheminé éteinte de sa salle commune, une cape noir sur les épaules.

« _ Potter.

_ Malfoy. Allons y. »

Harry et Ron se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité, Drago rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur son visage. Tout les trois traversèrent le parc sous la lune. Puis disparurent dans la nuit. A travers une vitre au cinquième étage, une ombre sourie, puis disparue.

Voila merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^ ( je vous avais bien dis qu'il serait plus long x))

Sur ce je remerci toutes mes revieweuses et revieweurs si il y en a ^^. Pour une fois je ne blablate pas, je me ratrapperai la prochaine fois sa c'est sur.

Une petite review ? s'il vous plait ? je me sens seule la x) #publisdanslevide 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Le manoir Malfoy était une grande bâtisse de pierres grises, au toit d'ardoise noire. Sur un mur le lierre grimpait jusqu'à une fenêtre du deuxième étage.

A la lisière de la forêt (celle qui borde le manoir hein) - se tenaient trois ombres.

Seul le reflet de la lune dans les cheveux de l'héritier Malfoy perçait l'obscurité.

Les trois ennemis avancèrent sur le sentier, guidés par la lumière de la lune.

A peine le Serpentard eut-il posé le pied sur le perron, que la lourde porte de chêne s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette craintive d'un elfe de maison. Il s'inclina si bas que son front alla frapper les carreaux de marbre blanc tandis que le « jeune maître » entrait.

_**Point de vue Drago**_

C'est calme, beaucoup trop calme. Il doit y avoir une réunion. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça nous arrange. Plus vite on aura récupéré Hermione plus vite on rentrera.

« - Potter à partir de maintenant, plus un bruit, la porte qui mène aux cachots se trouve sous les grands escaliers » je chuchotais.

Merde, Nott.

« _ Nott.

_ Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

_ Une petite visite à la sang-de-bourbe histoire de m'amuser un peu. Ouvre-moi.

_ Écoute Dray… ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'ai des consignes. Personne ne rentre personne ne sort. Ordre du maître.

_ Je vois.

Je brandis ma baguette et la mis en joue.

_Et maintenant ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

_ Mon boulot. Pétrificus totalus ! C'est bon Potter, sortez de là dessous.

_ Bien joué je dois l'admettre. »

Je ne répondis pas et commençais à descendre.

Les cachots, étaient une sorte de long couloir, de pierres grises et humides. Le plafond était voûté et aucune lumière n'éclairait ce lieu de torture. Pas même une torche.

« _Granger ? » Drago avait chuchoté ces mots dans le silence des cachots. Mais personne ne répondit.

« _Granger ? Appela le jeune blond un peu plus fort.

_ Non je le crains fort. »

Les lumières s'allumèrent sur le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback. Il souriait dévoilant des dents pourries mais très aiguisées.

« _ Malfoy. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu cherche la sang-de-bourbe ? Et pourquoi mon Pote Potter et Weasley sont avec toi ? Non ! Attends. Je m'en fiche. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de ton cas.

_ Avec ton niveau de magie inférieur à celui d'un troll des montagnes dyslexique ? On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, dans ton cas elle va provoquer ta perte je le crains »

Drago avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un soupire de pitié. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait cru Harry avant de le voir relever la tête et lancer un expelliarmus sur le lycanthrope.

Greyback avait beau être lourd et avoir été pris par surprise il restait très agile et ses gènes de loup-garou lui permirent d'atterrir à quatre pattes. Il sortit sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur le blond quand Harry exécuta un réducto. Malheureusement le Survivant manqua sa cible et détruit la porte d'une des nombreuses cellules.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

_ Merde Nott. Weasley occupe toi de lui, Potter fais sortir Granger. »

Le plus jeune des fils Weasley était aux prises avec Nott junior, Drago, lui, lançait sorts sur sorts au plus laid des loups-garous.

_**Point de vue d**__**'**__**Hermione**_

Un cliquetis. Un grincement.

Je levais les yeux comme je pu. Je n'avais plus de force, elle m'avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps.

Je le vis, là. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux verts. Harry.

Il défit mes liens rapidement, me maintint debout et sortis de la cellule.

« _Pétrificus totalus ! »

J'ouvris les eux pour voir Greyback, je crois, et Nott s'écrouler sous le sortilège de Ronald.

« _ Potter Par ici ! »

Je m'évanouis une fois encore.

Je n'étais plus sur le pavé froid du cachot. Non, c'était bien le tissu d'un drap que je sentais sous mes doigts.

J'ouvris les yeux, mais dû les refermer bien vite. Quel mal de crâne ! Nouvelle tentative. J'entrouvre les yeux, me redresse tant bien que mal.

L'infirmerie. Ça me revient maintenant; Harry est venu me chercher.

« _Restez allongée Miss. Au moins le temps de reprendre des forces.

_ Hermione ! Tu vas mieux ? Merlin soit loué j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

_ Silence !

_ Je vais bien, merci Ron.

_ Il s'inquiétait seulement de savoir qui lui ferait ses devoirs.

Harry venait d'entrer, le sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, se tenait adossé au mur, Drago Malefoy. Drago me venait en aide un peu trop souvent à mon goût ces temps-ci.

« _Granger

_Malefoy. Merci.

_ Grmph (traduisez : « de rien »)

_ On sait, Hermione. Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

_ Ça aurait changé quoi ? Il me semble qu'aucun de vous n'est celui qui doit me protéger.

En choisissant de rester ton amie Harry, je savais que je serais en danger constant. Un peu plus ou un peu moins qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_ Ça change que tu t'es faite attraper ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Malefoy, d'un même mouvement. J'avais comme tout le monde, je pense, senti l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Le grand Drago Malefoy s'inquiète pour moi ? Impossible. Je suis sûre que même si je suis une sang-pur - bien que je me fiche pas mal de mon sang- il ne me voit encore que comme celle qui souille son sang en un regard.

Alors pourquoi ?

« _ Tu n'es qu'une égoïste Jédusor comme ton grand père. Tu n'as jamais pensé que tes amis pourraient veiller sur toi ? Qu'ils s'inquièteraient ? Ne gâche pas tout les efforts de tes parents.

_ Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu n'es pas en droit de me parler comme ça Malefoy !

Tu ne sais rien! Rien du tout ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Toi le fils à papa, le fils de mangemorts ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_ Tu ne me vois vraiment que comme le « fils de mangemorts » ? Si je n'étais que ça, je t'aurais laissé te noyer ! Je ne serais pas venu avec Potter et Weasley, dans ce nid à rats pour te sauver la vie ! J'ai manqué à mon devoir! Je culpabilise ! Ce n'est pas assez comme punition ? Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

La porte claqua.

« -Silence !

_ Tu es dure avec lui Mione. Il s'est fait du souci au moins autant que nous. Lorsque nous sommes venus te chercher, Ron et moi étions à l'abri sous la cape, mais Malefoy était à découvert. Il s'est mis tout les mangemorts à dos pour toi ! Même ses propres parents!

_ J… je ne voulais pas…

_ Excuse toi, vous n'êtes peut-être pas amis, mais tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme tu l'as fait.

_ Oui, tu as raison, merci Harry.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. On va te laisser te reposer. À plus tard Mione. »

Je me rallongeais. Comment ais-je pu ? Je ne m'énerve jamais d'habitude, pas même sur Malefoy. Il a raison, je suis comme lui. Comme cette face de serpent qui me sert de grand-père.

La porte se rouvrit. Ronald.

« _ J'allais oublier. Tiens. Ce n'est pas la tienne je sais. Je l'ai prise avant qu'on parte, c'est la baguette de Nott. C'est mieux que rien non ?

Ne tue personne. Tchüss »

Il avait dit cela avec un petit clin d'œil et un sourire en coin que je jurerai volé à Drago.

Drago. Non ! Malefoy. Je vais devoir m'excuser. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Après tout, il m'a sauvé la vie par deux fois déjà. Peut-être pourrions nous enterrer la hache de guerre ? Attends un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit !?

_**Point de vue de Drago**_

Comment ?! Comment ais-je pu m'emporter de la sorte ?! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas je me suis vendu ! Qu'ais-je fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? Mais elle va mieux c'est le plus important.

Avec tout ça, je suis au moins certain que c'est elle, celle que je dois protéger. Et puis maintenant, même si je ne m'entends toujours pas avec Belette-man et St Potty, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas totalement incompétents . Ils me seront assez utile, je ne compte pas suivre Grangie toute la journée.

Je me dirigeai vers la Grande-Salle, le déjeuner avait déjà commencé. J'avançais tête haute vers ma place, en plein centre de la table des serpentards. C'est reparti pour une journée de silence. Parfois j'envie ces stupides griffons, pour l'ambiance qui règne dans leur maison. Elle n'est pas aussi froide que la mienne.

Et eux au moins, n'ont pas Pansy. Oh Merlin! rien que pour sa je deviendrais volontiers un griffon stupide et incompétent. Mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser mes reptiles de serviteurs sans prince pour les guider. Et que ferait Blaise sans moi ? Rien, rien du tout même. À part peut-être me rejoindre chez les rouge et or.

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? oui ? non ? allez~ sious plait ? T-T j'aime pas écrire dnas le vent , une petitie review constructive ? :D Tchüss !


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Et avant de vous laisser avec lui en tête a tête, j'aimerai remercier ma correctrice laeti3 qui fait franchement du super boulot et à une vitesse ahurissante. Merci a toi Laeti ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 **_

_**Point de vue de Hermione **_

J'en reviens pas. Malfoy, il fallait que se soit Malfoy. Mais a quoi pensaient mes parents quand ils ont choisis cette fouine bondissante pour veiller sur moi ?!

Des grands malades moi je vous dis, un mangemort… non un fils de mangemorts, pour veiller sur leur fille.

D'un coter, il ne m'a rien fait de mal depuis la rentré, et il m'a même sauvé la vie trois fois. Je devrais m'excuser, après tout je n'avais pas à lui parler de cette façon.

_**Point de vue externe **_

Les jours passaient tranquillement à l'école de magie Poudlard. Les cours se déroulaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur - sauf dans un certain cachot-. Et comme l'avait déjà remarqué la gente féminine, un certain blond glacé avait même pris l'habitude de sourir.

Mais passons cette introduction des plus ennuyeuse.

Tout était tranquille certe, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'esprit d'un certaine préfete.

Depuis sa libération la princesse des griffondors était des plus tourmentées, elle n'adressait plus la parole à personne et ne levait même plus la main pour répondre aux questions des professeurs, ce qui inquiétaient ses amis.

Mais notre Hermione n'était pas malade, loin de là. Non, juste pensive, très pensive. Depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, la griffondor avait chercher par tous les moyens à s'excuser au près du jeune Malfoy.

_Flash back_

_Les cachots étant très peu éclairés, cela en faisait l'endroit idéal pour dormir, à l'image de Ronald, se terrer sous sa paillasse, comme le fait Neville en ce moment, ou encore tenter de s'excuser auprès de son binôme._

_Hermione Granger était pour une fois assise au fond de la classe, et tournait distraitement sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, cherchant activement comment entamer la conversation avec son ennemi de toujours, sans alerter le bulldog anglais dans son dos._

_De son coter le blond avait bien remarqué le manque d'attention de sa partenaire, et bien entendu, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point._

_« _ Hum… Malfoy… Je »_

_Mais la phrase de la jolie griffondor fut interrompue par la sonnerie, signifiant aux élèves que leur calvaire auprès du graisseux-des-cachots prenait -enfin- fin._

_Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son coéquipier, celui-ci avait déjà disparu._

_Fin du flash back_

Et ce scénario s'était répété comme sa toute la semaine. A croire que le serpentard l'évitait. Et la griffondor ne savait pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité.

De son coter le dernier des Malfoys faisait tout son possible pour ne pas avoir à parler à la griffondor. Tout d'abord parce que un serpentard qui s'adresse à un « stupide griffon » sans animosité ne passerait pas inaperçu, et ensuite parce que bien qu'il s'excuser de son comportement, il se saurait pas si prendre. Alors oui il fuyait, mais n'était ce pas la « qualité » principale de as maison ? Drago Malfoy avait peur. Peur de passer pour un idiot, mais surtout, peur qu'elle refuse son aide. Il se fichait pas mal qu'elle veuille ou non lui adresser la parole, mais il avait promit à sa mère qu'il la protégerai. Alors qu'elle soit consentante ou non, il veillerai à se qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de son avis.

Du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.

_**Point de vue externe (Hermione)**_

Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef dans un état de colère si intense que l'on sentait l'explosion proche. Elle claqua le tableau, sans tenir compte de son occupant qui lui criait tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, et balança son sac sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle vit- le mur était bien tentant mais on ne maltraite pas un livre, jamais-.

Bref tout sa pour dire que, la jolie griffondor était au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle avait encore essayé de parler lui parler, mais encore une fois, il s'était évaporé dès qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche. Mais c'était quoi son problème ? Elle faisait des efforts pour s'excuser et être aimable, mais il ne lui laissait même pas une chance !

Alors s'en était assez ! Elle voulait bien faire des efforts, mais par Merlin elle était sorcière pas faiseuse de miracles ! Comme le dit la célèbre pub moldue, _faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin Maurice._

Elle n'essayerait plus, sa suffit. Maintenant elle s'en remettait à Merlin, si elle avait l'occasion de lui parler, sans qu'il se défile, alors elle s'excuserait.

« _ Laisser moi rentrer espèce de chevalier de pacotille ! Je dois parler à ma meilleure amie !

_ Le mooott de passe Mâdemoiselle. Sans sa entrer vous ne pourrez. »

La griffondor ne pu s'empêcher de sourir. Ginny. Ce chevalier avait bien de la chance d'être à l'abri dans son tableau, sinon il aurait subis les fameux sortilèges de chauve-furi de la dernière des Weasley.

Elle se leva donc, et alla ouvrir à sa meilleure amie avant que celle-ci ne décide de faire des confettis de sa porte d'entrer.

« _ Hermione !

_ Bonjour a toi aussi Gin'.

_ Oui oui bonjour. »

La brunette s'assit sur le sofa vert en regardant son amie faire les cents pas devant la cheminé. Elle avait l'air en grande réflexion, comme si quelque chose la gênait profondément.

« _Ginevra veux tu bien cesser sa tu me donne le tournis.

_ Comment fais tu ?!

_ C'est simple j'arrête de bouger mes pieds, et e plis les jambes jusqu'à être assise.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote s'il te plait.

Je parlais du bal. Attends c'est pour sa que t'as la même expression que la Dame grise ?

_ Je ne ressemble pas à la Dame grise. Et de quel bal Est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Le bal de noël bien sur. Tu n'avais oublié pas vrai ? Je suppose donc que tu n'as pas de cavalier, ni de robe.

_ Pourquoi Est-ce que j'ai l'impression que sa te fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose ?

_ Quoi ? Mais bien sur que non voyons.

_ Très convaincante Ginevra.

_ Diantre serais je suis démasquée ?

_ Je le crains fort. »

La rouquine s'assit à son tour dans avec une expression dramatique absolument sur jouée sur le visage.

Elle parlait de robe, de chaussures, de coiffure, elle énumérait déjà tout les garçons qui n'avaient pas encore de cavalière. Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son regard sans cesse attiré par l'épais roman à la couverture de cuire reposant sur la table basse.

Lorsque Ginny partit elle lui fit promettre de se retrouver le week-end suivant lors de la sortie à Préaulard pour acheter leur tenue de soirée.

La préfète pu alors récupérer son sac, et c'est de meilleure humeur qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre.

_**Point de vue Drago**_

Des heures que j'étais là. Et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyé. Et le pire du pire, je vais encore devoir aller à ce fichu bal débile avec Parkinson. Qu'ai-je fait à Morgan pour mériter un tel sort ? Bon c'est vrai que je le ai dit oui sans réfléchir, mais sa fait deux semaines qu'elle me bassine avec son bal ! Et dire que j'aurai pu avoir n'importe qu'elle fille.

« _ Blaise arrête sa immédiatement !

_ Désolé Dray, mais ta tête de martyre c'est vraiment trop. » Il riait. Il osait se moquer !

« _ Dois je te rappeler cher ami, que tu y vas avec Ginny ?

_ Oh pas besoin de me le rappeler. J'ai tellement hâte.

_ Hâte hein ? Tu vas devoir affronter toute la fratrie Weasley.

_ Merde j'y avais pas pensé.

_ Et ouai. Bien je vais y aller. Je te vois en cours. »

Je rejoignis ma salle commune rapidement. Le couvre feu était passé et préfet ou pas je ne voulais pas écoper d'une heure de colle, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme sa entre Hermione et Parkinson.

Lorsque je poussais la porte, je ne pu plus faire un pas de plus. Elle était là, devant moi. Comment à chaque fois que je… enfin vous voyez. Elle est tellement jolie.

Non Drago reprends toi c'est pas le moment !

Je regagnais ma chambre rapidement.

_Ce rêve, encore. Non, attendez, se n'est pas…_

_Je l'entends, elle pleure. Elle cris. Mais ce n'est pas la voix d'une petite fille de six ans._

_Non c'est bien elle, la Hermione de Poudlard._

_Je courre. Aussi vite que je peux._

_Cet endroit ressemble au Manoir, mais c'est comme si quelque chose avait changé. Tout est plus sombre, comme imprégné de magie noire. IL a pris possession du Manoir, pour de bon cette fois, plus aucune trace de ce qu'il était quand nous étions petit._

_Un cris. Plus fort que les autres. Un cris de douleur._

_Je courre plus vite encore. J'arrive devant la porte de… de ma chambre._

_Elle est là, recroquevillée contre le mur, elle cache son visage entre ses bras._

_Mon père est la lui aussi, baguette en main pointée vers elle, son sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. _

_Des doloris. Il la torture. Je voudrais avancer mais mes jambes sont comme paralysées._

_Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Et la elle n'est plus la courageuse griffondor, mais de nouveau la petite fille de six ans que j'aimais tant. Elle me supplie silencieusement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

_Il se tourne vers moi, et s'incline. Mais avant que je n'ai pu comprendre se qu'il se passait, je vis un éclair vert partir de derrière moi, la toucher de plein fouet, la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux, et mon Hermione tomber, morte, aux pieds de mon père._

_Et moi, je pleurais, je ne pouvais que pleurer. _

_J'étais_ faible.

* * *

Voila voila c'est fini pour cette fois ^^ je suis franchement désolée du temps que j'ai mis a publier veuillez m'excuser #incline.

Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi ? j'accepte toutes les critiques ^^ et je sais que sa ne se fait pas, mais s'il vous plait laissez moi une petite review que je sache ce que vous en penser. je vois les chiffre déffiler mais je sais jamais si vous aimez ou pas

A bientôt !

Petiteserpy


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

_« Un bal tant attendu. »_

Le jour tant attendu du bal approchait à grands pas et toute la population féminine de l'école de magie Poudlard était en effervescence. Partout, dans les couloirs, les dortoirs, et même dans le cachot du professeur Rogue, on n'entendait plus que « Tu as déjà ta robe ? », « Merlin je ne sais pas comment me coiffer » ou encore « Merlin je jure que si il ne m'invite pas je n'y vais pas ». Ce qui avait le don de mettre hors de lui le maître des potions.

Dans le dortoir des préfets en chef, l'ambiance n'était pas exactement la même.

Hermione avait essayé de parler au serpentard mais celui-ci ayant fuit à chaque fois, la discussion n'avait pas eu lieu.

Nous étions dimanche,l'après midi était bien avancée et cela devait faire bien plus de trois heures que la griffondor était assise devant la cheminée, un livre a la main. Elle n'avait absolument pas bougé, et seul le bruit d'une feuille qu'on tourne indiquait qu'elle lisait réellement. Drago lui était assis contre la vitre. N'importe qui, qui ne le connaissait pas le regardait en cet instant, l'aurait décrit comme quelqu'un de froid, impassible. Mais pour nous, ou pour Hermione qui lui jetait de temps à autre de furtifs coups d'œil, il n'était pas compliqué de remarquer une légère différence.

Ses joues, toujours si pales, s'étaient discrètement coloré, ses yeux toujours si froids laissaient paraître bien malgré eux, un éclat d'inquiétude.

Drago Malfoy, le prince des glaces, perdait de sa froideur de jour en jour. (Une rumeur poudlarienne raconte même que on l'aurait aperçu aidant un première année perdu dans les couloirs après le couvre feux).

L'inquiétude le rongeait. Car même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il espérait que la jolie brune lui pardonne son excès de colère et daigne lui adresser ne serait ce qu'un sourire ou un regard.

Mais Hermione n'était membre des rouge et or pour rien, elle avait décidé que puisqu'il fuyait sans cesse, elle ne perdrait plus son temps à le chercher. A près tout maintenant elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre seule.

Et puis avec toute cette histoire elle avait pris du retard dans ses révisions pour les ASPIC.

La semaine passa de la même façon, si se n'est que le blond prit enfin les choses en main.

Le mardi, alors qu'ils étaient en binôme pour le cours de potion, et qu'il ne faisait rien comme à son habitude, il essaya d'attirer l'attention de sa collègue.

Il renversa 'accidentellement ' la belladone tout juste coupée par la jeune fille.

« _ Oups. Je te dirai bien que je suis désolé, mais se n'est pas le cas. »

Aucune réaction, la griffondor, lança un simple sort de nettoyage et recommença.

Ajouta des ingrédients non mentionnés à la préparation.

La encore elle resta impassible, son visage aussi froid que le marbre.

Se fut le même manège toute la semaine. Si bien que Ronald et Harry le prirent en pitié et plaidèrent sa cause assidûment. Ils furent envoyés sur les banchiflores sans ménagement.

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Plus un chat dans les couloirs, même la redoutable Miss Teigne avait pris congé. Les elfes s'affairaient dans les cuisines, Dumbledore comme toujours mangeait des sucreries, tout en parlant aux différents tableaux.

Dans les dortoirs, les filles s'affairaient, les garçons s'occupaient.

Le bal commençait à 21h, McGonagal ayant jugé que la présence d'un buffet pouvait remplacer le dîner, au plus grand malheur d'un certain Weasley.

Dans l'appartement des Préfets, Hermione se préparait seule. Elle avait dit a ses amis vouloir leur faire une surprise et donc qu'elle ne voulait voir personne venir la déranger.

Cela faisait don maintenant une bonne demi heure, qu'elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse, tentant tant bien que mal de dompter ses boucles rebelles.

Elle y passa du temps mais fut tout compte fait satisfaite du résultat. Elle se maquilla légèrement, un fin trait de crayon noir, une touche de far à paupière mordoré, et un rouge à lèvre rose. Quand la jolie brune fut enfin satisfaite du résultat, elle enfila sa robe de bal.

C'était une robe qu'elle avait commandée dans un magasin sorcier afin que personne ne la voie. Elle était bleu nuit, s'arrêtait à à peine un centimètre au dessus du genou, droite mais ne collait pas au corps, le décolleté plongeait jusque sous sa poitrine mais n'était en aucun cas vulgaire. La robe s'attachait dans le cou grâce a une chaîne argenté qui retombait dans sur son dos nu jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Un fois complètement habillée, Hermione appliqua une goutte de son parfum préféré, à la vanille, au creux de son cou, et quitta sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle traversa la salle commune, elle croisa le beau serpentard dans son costume noir, une rose rouge glacée à la boutonnière. Voulant l'éviter a tout prix elle accéléra le pas. Mais dans sa précipitation elle se prit le pied dans le tapis et chuta, tête la première vers la table basse.

Hermione essaya de sa rattraper, mais ses bras ne faisaient que battre l'air.

La collision se faisait imminente, et alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à faire connaissance avec la plus grosse bosse de tout les temps, elle fut retenue en arrière.

_**Point de vue Drago (narratrice)**_

Drago finit de se préparer en soupirant. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Et se n'était certainement pas lui qui le ferait. Un Malfoy à son honneur il n'irait pas s'excuser. Bien qu'il ne supportait pas aussi bien qu'il aurait voulu le dire le fait de ne plus lui lancer piques sur pique à longueur de journée.

Il sortit de sa chambre à pas lents, il n'avait pour l'occasion invité personne, il lui suffirait de choisir au dernier moment, la fille laisserait volontiers son cavalier pour le beau blond.

Dans la salle commune ses yeux se posèrent sur la jolie griffondor. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue. Robe qu'il jugea d'ailleurs bien trop révélatrice. Tout le monde la regarderait. Mais Hermione l'ignora. Enfin c'est sans doutes ce qu'elle avait voulu lui faire croire, mais le Prince des serpents n'était pas dupe et avait bien vu le regard furtif que lui avait lancé la griffondor. Il souri en coin, de ce sourire typiquement malefoyen qui en faisait craquer plus d'une.

Il la suivit en direction du tableau qui gardait la sortie de leurs appartements quand elle tomba en avant.

Peut être était-ce du au fait qu'il n'avait pas un instant détaché ses yeux le la peau laiteuse de la griffondor ou alors était-ce du a ses réflexes d'attrapeur ? Toujours est-il qu'il la rattrapa de justesse, et l'attira à lui.

« _ Tu n'as rien Granger ?

_ Heu…non, merci.

_ Miss je sais tout ne sais pas qu'il faut regarder ou l'on met les pieds ?

_ Fiche moi la paix Malfoy. »

Elle recommençait à partir. Il fallait prendre une décision. Vite. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait il la retourna rapidement et la prit dans ses bras.

« _ Je ne le dirai pas Granger. Alors comprends le toute seule.

Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas. Jamais.

_ Je suis désolée également ? Pourrais tu me lâcher à présent ?

Il la lâcha.

_ Bon écoute, Harry et Ron mon tannée pour que je vienne m'excuser. Alors excuse moi Malfoy. Je sais, que tu dois « t'occuper » de ma sécurité et que sa ne te plait pas. Rassure toi c'est réciproque. Je ne te demande pas d'être mon meilleur ami. Mais juste d'essayer de ne pas s'entre tuer. Du moins en priver. Qu'Est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Ça me va. »

Il sourit d'un sourire sincère et radieux. Et la laissa planter en plein milieux de la salle commune.

Toute personne qui aurait croisé Drago Malfoy sur le chemin de la grande salle, se serait interrogée sur l'état de sa santé mentale. En effet le serpentard affichait un sourire niai, un regard pétillant, et on aurait juré l'avoir entendu fredonner. Un poussesouffle, voila a quoi il ressemblait.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les lourdes portes de chêne, il reprit son air froid et insaisissable, sourit, séducteur, à un cinquième année, et entra.

_**Point de vue Hermione (narratrice)**_

Sourit. Drago Malfoy avait sourit. Pas d'un sourire effrayant, ou pervers, comme à son habitude. Non un vrai sourire.

Lorsque Hermione reprit ses esprits elle s'aperçu elle se précipita dans le couloir pour rejoindre Harry et Ron dans le hall. En arrivant devant les grands escaliers elle souffla un coup. Elle stressait. Il si elle était si en retard qu'ils ne l'avaient pas attendue ? Non impossible elle était toujours à l'heure.

Elle commença à descendre les marches, faisant plus attention à ne pas chuter une seconde fois, qu'aux regards haineux, dégoûtés, mais surtout appréciateurs qui se posaient sur elle.

« _ Hermignone tu est…

_ Resplendissante. Je crois que c'est le mot.

_ Merci Ronald. Vous êtes très beaux aussi. On y va ? »

Ils passèrent les portes, et après le discours du directeurs qui annonça que tout les élèves de classe inférieure à la cinquième année devrait prendre congé du bal à une heure maximum et leur souhaita un joyeux noël, la musique démarra elle le bal commença.

Comme à leur habitude Harry et Ron ne dansèrent pas, mais Hermione elle reçut de nombreuses invitations.

Elle ne refusa que celles de Macmillan qui comme toujours manquait cruellement de subtilité.

Alors qu'elle dansait pour la troisième fois d'affilés avec un Serdaigle du nom de Douglas, elle croisa le regard froid et dur d'un certain serpentard.

Drago était adossé au fond de la salle, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Son regard de glace, encore plus froid que la pierre, encore plus froid que dans ses pires moments de colère, était posé sur le couple que formaient sa Griffondor et se Serdaigle.

* * *

Voila voila c'est tout pour cette fois ^^

alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? je ne suis pas très douée pour les bals c'est pour cela que je ne le détail pas trop mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai coupé ici mais il n'est pas fini je vous réserve une fin de bal de Noël juste comme on les aime ^^

Je tiens au passage à remercier mes revieweuses, et mes revieweurs parce que j'ai vu que j'en avais ( victoire personnelle !) Donc merci beaucoup à Jenifael09 ^^

Oh et passez donc sur ma seconde fiction me dire ce que vous en pensez :D elle vient tout juste de débutée par contre ^^7

Une petite review ? non ? oui ? non ? d'accord T-T


End file.
